Samson
by ceyaro
Summary: Santana and Quinn have been friends since childhood. It's kind of bad girl versus cheerleader kind of story, they don't hate one another they're best friends (and later more) who just happen to be on either side of the tracks. I'm not really good at this summary. Just give it a chance :) T for now M for later
1. Prologue

Prologue

Santana was holding onto her average size box, hoping to God her stuff wouldn't fall out that instant. She would've been petrified if any of the neighbors saw the kind of toys she still had at her age. She slipped a little on the icy curb beneath and made shrieking sound, but she eventually recovered. Not in a very lady like matter, but recovered nevertheless. Finally she entered the big empty house, which was echoing at her footsteps.

"Go on Santana. We don't have all day to have you standing in the doorway, gaping at that!" Her older sister said sounding annoyed as she shoved her. Santana put her box down and guarded it, she wasn't going to let any of those movers touch it.

"Santana, go help your dad with more boxes." Her mother said but she frowned and sighed reluctantly. She looked at the box behind. Her mother sighed and said "I'll guard it, no one will be touching your stuffed animals."

"Mom! I don't have _that_ many." she mumbled. She scrunched up her face, almost pouting and then stomped her feet, while she was heading outside. "It's mostly like toys, for older kids!"she mumbled, pronouncing the last part a little harder, but she doubted her mother heard or even cared what she was saying.

She approached the U-haul, in which her dad sat. She leaned her head sideways, questioning silently what he was doing. He had a flask in his hand, which he hid in his inside pocket when he saw she was standing next to him.

"Hey daddy." She smiled and he pushed a big box forward, he then waved with his hand meaning for her to take it. She looked at the big carton challenge before her, she squinted her eyes as she was trying to look determined. She hugged it, spreading her arms as far around as she could. She then put one leg against the U-haul and started pulling hard on it. When it finally came off, she didn't expect the volume to be that heavy. The possibility of not being able to carry it had crossed her mind but she really overestimated herself that time. It basically fell upon her, squishing her and making her lay there -with her legs and arms spread- like a star fish.

"Ugh." She groaned while trying to get it off her. She just slid it past her legs when her mom walked over to her, slightly aggravated.

"Sebastiàn." She said sounding displeased while her accent sounded thicker.  
"Maribel?" He said sounding like he felt he hadn't done anything wrong. When her mother pointed to Santana, who was already brushing the snow of her butt, he answered with a shrug "She takes jujutsu."

"She's a little girl! Now get your ass out of that U-haul and help her." She said, her heels clicking on the part of the curb that weren't covered in snow. She heard her father groan as he pushed her aside a little and took the box. She breathed slowly, watching her breath condensate in this harsh winter breeze.

It was the sound of a wrench falling on what she could only presume to be a metal surface that guided her gaze elsewhere. She noticed that a few houses away they had a metal plate covering their driveway. She saw a scruffy white kid, a teenager more like hurrying off with a bike. What was even stranger was that the bike only had one wheel. _'What had he done with the other wheel? And how was he going to drive that?'_

"He's stealing it." An angelic like voice said. She turned around and there was a blonde girl standing behind her with her arms crossed. She had a reindeer hat on and a big pink coat. She didn't realize that she was looking confused. Even though she was, it wasn't her intention to look it.

"Who are you?" Santana asked kind of disregarding what she first said to her.  
"Quinn." She said smirking a little. She thought only teenagers could smirk like that, but here was a girl her age doing the same. If she'd smirk like that, her father would probably smack her ass for looking like a smartass. She considered her brave and smiled a little, trying to mimic her smirk.  
"I'm Santana." She said trying to sound confident. She had been confident in the last town they were in. But this was Boston. She knew she needed to learn how to find her way here, and especially needed to know how she was going to rule this neighborhood. She seemed like a good ally, she seemed ballsy.

"How old are you?" She asked which she found kind of peculiar that that was her first question.  
"I'm 9."she stated confidently. "How about you?"she said with a bit more attitude catching onto how she stood and handled herself.  
"I'm 8." She stated making Santana smile. She somehow felt superior, because of her age. Silly really. "You just moved here." It wasn't a question. She was looking past Santana and she nodded.

"Yeah. So I guess I should be careful with my stuff around here." she stated remembering how this whole conversation started in the first place. She nodded, smiling sweetly. She was so funny, one minute she was acting all cocky with her smirk and now it was like she had an angel face on. She swiftly looked behind me and saw her mother standing in the doorway with her hand on her forehead. She squinted her eyes, watching the interaction between her and Quinn. She beckoned Santana into the house and she nodded.

"I got to go." she said waving a little. She entered the house with her mother's palm on her back.

"You shouldn't be talking to strangers."  
"But I like her. Her name is Quinn." she said cheerfully. She frowned and sighed a little.  
"You're a child, you make friends so easily. You could go off with anyone on the streets. How many times do I need to tell you? Don't talk to strangers, small or big. Okay, hija?"she sighed a little and nodded.  
"Yes ma'm."

She ended getting busy with one of the boxes upstairs and she quickly ran to the window in the kitchen that gave a view on the street. She stretched herself on her toes and looked outside. She wasn't there anymore. Or wait, she was. She was drawing some pictures on a car, using her finger to spread the snow. She smiled. She didn't care the ends of her fingertips were starting to feel frozen by the cold window sill, she liked looking at her new friend. That was the first time she met Quinn Fabray and it wouldn't be the last.

* * *

Santana kissed the palm of the girl's hand while she closed her eyes. She looked perfect. She looked peaceful, even though the blonde would describe her hair as peed on straw. She smiled at her but it faltered just as easily. She shuffled her chair closer to where she was and held the girl's hand against her face.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_May 2006 - Boston_

"Hey daddy." Quinn said entering the house. She looked at the clock and sighed in relief _'Just on time'_. He was already in the living room with her mother and her little brother.  
"You're cutting it close kid! Sit." He said keeping his gaze on the television. She chuckled a little. Patrick Fabray, her father had an unhealthy obsession with superstition revolving football. When Quinn was little the Red Sox won lots of games and gotten first place in ALSD. He had put his children in a particular order after uncle Marty convinced him that stuff really worked. After that, he wouldn't let them miss a game, even with late night ball games. Her mother got fed up with her father's nonsense and made her kids go to bed early about a year later. They lost. Her dad believed that if they're at least in the house and they're thinking of the game, the Red Sox win. Quinn had to admit it was a hard theory to prove but so far he has been able to explain everything every time the Red Sox lost. It drove her mother crazy.

"Franny's gonna be late." He grumbled. Her sister had gone to college this year and her dad wanted her to come home for every game. Obviously that wasn't possible. This was the first game of the season though, so she promised she would try to make it. Franny went to NYU, New York University, to study dental studies. Quinn was quite proud of her, it was still medical school. She'd be a doctor and in their family to be a doctor was like being a superhero.

"Paddy, she's in college. What do you expect?"  
"What do I expect? I expect her to be here, this is important. This is family business." Quinn chuckled a little at her dad's dramatics. "Why is she taking so long anyways? Why the heck did she have to go to New York? I mean New York." He said exaggerating his Boston accent, if that was even possible. "Mikey, call your sister on that thing you got." He pointed at Mike's cell phone. He flipped it open and looked through his contacts, making the beeping sounds his dad didn't like. He called it things of the future no one had time for. He put the flip phone to his ear and waited.

"Hey, where you at? It's starting- oh, I see." He said darting his eyes to dad nervously. "She ain't coming." He stated as Patrick put his bottle of beer down.  
"What? Why?" He said but the game started. He fell back into his chair and held his breath. "Why isn't she coming? What's wrong with her?" He asked Quinn but she shrugged.

"Leave her alone Pad, Franny can do what she likes. Mikey, do tell why your sister couldn't make it though?"  
"She said she had a lecture she really wanted to attend and well…"  
"Well what? What she say?!" His dad asked. He wasn't a violent man, nor very aggressive he was just quite passionate.  
"Well, she said that it was more important than some silly superstition dad's got going. She told you to go get help."

"I don't need help. The system works." He said and then cursed "Damnit." Under his breath. The game started and Quinn's cell phone beeped, she looked at it and smiled.

_"Hey loser, I got some time this evening, so if you still wanna show me that routine now is the time." _

She shook her head at Santana's text. She glanced at her father and shrugged. "I'm going to go guys." My dad stood up though.  
"What? What? Please! Come on kid. We got food, soda…beer?" Her mother frowned at his last offer. Quinn simpered fleetingly but got up anyways.

"Sorry dad." She stated and then shrugged "Franny's not coming there's no point in me being here and you know it."  
"It might help."  
"Really? So the system is flexible?"  
"No it's not, agh, you can all go to hell." He said in an exaggerated manner. Quinn chuckled lightly and headed out.

She crossed the street and turned the corner glancing at the puff cakes in Earl's coffee shop. She hesitated for a second but then realized she didn't have any money on her even if she wanted to buy one. She then headed over to Santana's place and whistled loudly by putting her thumb and index finger between her teeth. Santana opened her window as the blonde climbed in. Thankfully her window was between the ground and first floor so she didn't have to climb up the water pipe. Santana's house had a funny kind of architecture and design.

"Took you long enough." She stated and Quinn shrugged.  
"Game night." She only had to say one word as Santana regretted hers.  
"Shit. Why didn't you tell me? Why did you even show up?" She sounded confused.  
"Franny couldn't make it so there was no point in me even being there. If they lose I'm not going to have any allowance next week I think." Quinn giggled.

"That's okay, I got you. " She answered. "Okay so show me. You want to join those stupid cheerleaders, show me the routine you got prepared."

"You know you could be a little more supportive and less forward. You could join too." Quinn suggested smiling shyly, desperately wanting her best friend to be there with her.  
"I already joined something and you know it isn't very flexible."  
"Yeah but cheerleading is _legal_."  
"Exactly. I don't see the fun in it, if it's legal." She said exaggerating her words which earned her a punch from Quinn. She flinched a little and rubbed her shoulder acting hurt.

"Don't act so high and mighty about what you're doing Santana." Santana sighed and Quinn bit her tongue. She shouldn't have said that. Quinn knew that 'The three points' was basically her family, apart from her that was. Most of the people were decent, like her, they just lost their way… like her.

"Sorry. I didn't mean that." She did mean it though but Santana knew what she meant. Quinn did mean what she said but she respected Santana enough to stand by her choices.  
"You should join the boxing team. Damn girl, you got a mean right hook." She said rubbing her arm once more.

"Yeah and my slap is even worse." Quinn smirked cocking her head confidently. Santana laughed and pushed Quinn to the center of her room.

"Show me." She stated still having her hands on Quinn's hips. Quinn sighed innocently. She was really self - conscious. She was even more around her, though she would never admit that out loud, especially with her in the room. Santana let go and sat down, so the blonde breathed in deeply and started cheering. She did a few cartwheels too, well one cartwheel since that was the amount the space allowed her to do. Santana smiled in awe when Quinn finished, Quinn's cheeks probably had a dark shade of crimson and she could feel her ears burning.

"You should incorporate more gymnastic moves. That will impress them." She told Quinn and she nodded. Quinn sat down on the bed and smiled.

"I'm nervous."  
"Don't be, you're going to be amazing. I mean it's already out of the ordinary that they're accepting you now, before the summer, so you don't have to audition next fall." Santana said.  
"I think it's because of Franny."  
"Even if it is, after you show them what you're made of, they won't even remember the name Franny Fabray." She said smiling at the blonde. Santana then cursed under her breath when she got a text, as if she knew who it was from. She looked at it and gave Quinn a guilty look.

"You have to go, don't you?" She shrugged.  
"It's, you know, the guys. They need to talk something over with me. Apparently Marlo's guys have been selling on our territory again." She stated. Quinn hated it when she talked about this. It made her feel like a loser. "You could always come with me. It's a party and you know you're always welcome." She smirked but Quinn had to laugh.  
"Please, if my dad would ever find out, I'd be dead meat. Besides I'm too much of a pansy to join an illegal yet respectable establishment you've got going." She said with a posh accent. Santana shrugged and started putting some things in her backpack.

"Alright, well good luck Monday." She stated but Quinn frowned.  
"You're still going to be there right?"  
"Would I miss you making a fool out of yourself?" Quinn threw a pillow at her for that response. She dodged it however. Quinn tried again and hit her this time. "Hey! Stop." She chuckled. "You sure you don't want to come? Even if your dad finds out, it's only a little party it's not like you joined us or anything. There'll be dancing." She smiled which made Quinn hesitate. She didn't have to go to the game and she knew if she was home by midnight, her parents wouldn't be mad. Quinn looked at the clock which said 7h33pm and pursed her lips. She groaned a little and fell backwards on the bed. Santana followed her friend and sat down next to her.

"Will you be spinning?" She asked her friend and Santana laughed. She hunched over Quinn placing her left hand across the blonde.  
"If I have time." Quinn cocked her head up and watched Santana smirk at her. She knew the blonde was caving. Quinn then groaned loudly and finally nodded.  
"Fine, but don't make me have an awful time alright? And keep Greg away from me, he's a fucking jerk." She mumbled. Santana nodded and kept staring at her friend which was starting to make Quinn feel nervous.

"Sure. Can you believe we're going to be juniors?" She said falling backwards and looking at the ceiling above them. It made Quinn smile the raven headed girl made such a big deal of growing up.

_"Hey dude." She said to Quinn and the blonde smiled widely.  
"Hi." She said back as she linked arms with her friend. Santana however frowned and got her arm out. Quinn I looked at her curiously as she sighed.  
"Look, we can't be like that anymore okay? I'm older now. I'm twelve. I got to stop acting like a child. I'm older than you, you wouldn't understand." She stated which made Quinn roll her eyes. _

_"Only by 6 months."  
"Yeah well, I'm acting more grown up than you are, aren't I?" Quinn just rolled her eye again.  
"You're acting strange is what you are, but okay. Fine." She said shrugging. She sneaked her harm out of the other girls and shoved her hand in her pocket. She looked down making sure she didn't trip so this particular moment wouldn't get even more embarrassing. _

"Your birthday is going to be in a few months. You'll finally be 16. You'll be able to date." She grinned widely but Quinn chuckled nervously. She hadn't necessarily planned on dating anyone, since she couldn't really find anyone she'd rather spend time with than with her friend. Her father had set up strict rules of no dating until the age of 16. He had that rule for everyone in the house, even for Mike. So far she actually liked the rule, it gave her an excuse to let people down easily. She wasn't one of those girls that drooled over boys and got so obsessed.

_'I suppose I'm just too independent.'_ She liked hanging out with her friends more, the thought of having to spend an afternoon alone with a boy sounded exhausting.

"Yeah maybe." She said looking at Santana and slightly heaved her shoulders. Santana leaned her head on her hand as she sat up.  
"Maybe?"  
"Yeah, maybe. We'll see, if the right guy comes along, sure. If not then no." Quinn stated and made Santana frown. Her frown transformed into a big smirk. Quinn knew what she was thinking and she scoffed at her immediately.

"Don't even say it." Santana shrugged her shoulders innocently.  
"I won't say a word. I totally understand, boys ewh disgusting." She said raising her hand and closing her eyes while shaking her head.

"Shut up! That's not even what I meant. You know what I mean."

She heaved her shoulders and shifted from the bed. She regarded Quinn with a distant smile, if distant was the right word. Her smile had so many variations Quinn couldn't find the right adjective for every single one.

"Come on we're going to be late." She stated but Quinn shrugged. "Okay, _I'm_ going to be late. So I have to go, your choice if you want to come with me or not. You can stay here and cuddle my bed sheets - which is not creepy at all- or you can come with me. " She stated and Quinn rolled her eyes as she stood up putting on a smile. "You were always good at hiding yourself behind that wide smile Q."

"You're lucky I want to get some alcohol in my system or I would've taken you up on the bed sheets offer." Santana turned around with wide eyes. This actually made Quinn laugh. Of course she wasn't serious, well not completely. Obviously it was tempting to just convince Santana to just hang out with her on that bed and well her sheets were quite soft, but Quinn wanted to go to that party. Santana's face was priceless though.

"I- I have no words. Quinn, I'm not su-" She started saying and Quinn had to roll my eyes again that night.  
"Good God you're such a drama queen. I'm joking okay? Now take me to this _amazing_ party." She said waving her arms trying to sound cool and casual and implying Santana wasn't at that particular moment. If Quinn hadn't tripped on her way out of Santana's room she would've succeeded looking cooler than Santana for once, but alas being cool was just not in her nature. And as she tripped she could feel Santana's damn smirk digging in her back. She knew she was blushing as Santana was passing her by.

"You want me to hold your hand." She said infuriating Quinn.  
"No!" she said sounding petulant. Quinn even crossed her arms while she was walking downstairs. When she got to the ground floor Santana turned around. Quinn still had a brooding face on so Santana took hold of her hand.  
"Come on. I'll treat you to one of the puffpastries. I know where Carlos holds the key since the bakery will be closed by now."

The lights in the streets were just turning on and they formed big bright circles on the street. Quinn had a hard time keeping up with Santana's pace. She had a very awkward and clumsy nature so any little change in the level of the street could make her trip and fall. So she usually made sure to keep her eyes on the floor. And as she predicted a small gush in the street presented itself before her feet. She took a big step and avoided it. Santana turned around just when Quinn made the big step, and because Santana stopped so abruptly Quinn nearly bumped against her.  
"Quinn?-" She was about to ask something but because of the proximity of their faces she fell silent. Quinn swallowed deep and took a step back blushing. She thanked the night for its shadowing blanket which was hiding her rosy cheeks. Santana chuckled a little "Sorry. I didn't hear you. Seriously has anyone ever told you, you have a stealth problem. Not a good thing, seriously it's like, a real problem. Like a sneaking syndrome."

Quinn raised her right eyebrow, since that was the only one of the two she could raise with the other one settling lazily above her eye. "Yes, you have multiple times. It's just your ears Lopez. Ain't nothing wrong with my walking. And even if I was stealthy, I don't see how that is a disadvantage."

"So fucking smart." She mocked and then picked up the key from out the brick wall of Carlos' Bakery. Quinn widened my eyes. She knew a lot but she didn't know that.  
"How did you know that was there?"  
"Carlos likes me, what can I say. He showed me once. He won't mind me getting you one puff pastry." She winked at her but Quinn was a little uncomfortable. She knew Santana got into this kind of stuff. She handled drugs and stuff on daily bases, without doing drugs if that made any sense. So she was comfortable in these 'illegal' situations.

She went to the back and came back holding out a creamy puff pastry. She smiled when Quinn couldn't help hiding the smile which was creeping on her face. She knew Quinn wasn't completely comfortable in these situations. Of course Quinn could tolerate _these_ kind of situations particularly, just not the big ones. It's not like she would ever even let Quinn join her 'gang'. Quinn once just mentioned the idea when they were younger (not her finest moment) and Santana totally flipped out.

_"I'm sorry, I just wanted to hang out with you more." Quinn said quietly as Santana had just yelled at her. She sat down and looked at her shoelaces. It was like she had just been tapped on the fingers with a stick as a naughty child in class. Quinn bit her lip but Santana squatted down in front of the blonde. She sighed and put her hand on Quinn's. _

_"I joined because Julia did. I joined because after I came out to my parents, well my dad, it didn't really click anymore. I felt alone so I chose to go that way. I can't go back anymore, not unless I have a solid reason, which I don't. I'm not even sure I want to get out. I'm good at dealing drugs and I need the money. But you, you're better. You're so smart-"  
"So are you." She shushed the blonde.  
"I know." She smirked. "I just- like I said; this is my situation now. I don't want you getting into this just because you want to hang out with me. Are you crazy? This is illegal shit Quinn. You've got a good home, good parents. You don't need to be doing this stuff. And if hanging out more is what you want then that's what we'll do." She stated winking at her friend. Any other friend would've been weirded out by Quinn's confession. She wasn't though. It was probably because she considered Quinn a younger sister. Quinn hated that notion 'sister'. She hated that Santana would tell her she loved her as a sister. She didn't know why, but she hated it. _

_October 2006 - Boston_

"We're number one  
Can't be number 2  
And we're going to beat  
The shit out of you!"

Santana choked on the drink she was sipping on, she nearly spit out the coke when she heard Quinn's team cheer.

_'I can't believe they just said shit.'_ She laughed loudly and many other did as well. Coach Sue's whistle pierced over the field though and she yelled "Q. as much as I love your ambition to swear we'll get a deduction because of that, change it." She yelled through her microphone. "And do that sloppy routine again, you kids make me sick and I'm on the edge of a depression. So again!" She added.

Santana threw a smile at Quinn who seemed preoccupied rolling her eyes. She caught the brunette's eye and smiled shyly. Santana had been keeping her distance ever since Quinn became co-captain. She was the only junior ever to become co- captain at Mckinley and Santana didn't want to compromise that, even though Sue liked the brunette.

"Quinn, you ready?" Rachel, the actual captain of the cheerleading squad asked her.  
"Oh, yeah Rach." Quinn smiled widely. Compared to the other cheerleaders Quinn was quite nice. She wasn't known for her kindness in general but compared to the others on the team she was a day in the park. She didn't bully and tried to be nice to everyone, even if she didn't mean it.

Rachel had taken Quinn under her wing and much to the blonde's surprise she had become good friends with the senior. She heaved the leach of her gymbag over her shoulder and walked towards the lockers.

"So I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my house after school." Rachel said to her. Quinn looked at her curiously.  
"To hang out?" Quinn said carefully which made Rachel laugh.

"Well yeah. I did think you could help me with my English assignment. I'm having a hard time finishing the end of my paper. Afterwards we could like get ready together and then go to the party together. My dads are letting me have the car tonight."

"The party?" Quinn said feeling embarrassed she wasn't sure what the brunette was talking about.  
"Sugar's party? You know, I told you about it last week." And then it hit her. Right Sugar's party. She was relieved that she was included but a part of her didn't want to go. Santana had asked her to hang out too.

"I'm not sure, Rach. I kind of forgot about it and made plans. I'll help you with your homework though." She stated but Rachel shrugged.  
"It's okay, next time then." The brunette said and started walking away. Quinn groaned internally. She wanted to be accepted by her peers. She needed to.

"Wait, Rachel. How about I help you with your homework now and I'll see you at the party round 10pm tonight? That way I can do both and I don't cancel on anyone." She said hopefully. She was hoping the captain wasn't going to make her choose. Surprisingly the brunette smiled and nodded.  
"Alright, you're too nice you know. Do you want me to pick you up?" Quinn didn't have the courage to reject her. She figured Rachel was bound to see her house eventually.

"Yeah, okay." She said catching up to her friend.

After they both changed they sat down at one of the lunch tables. Rachel took out her pc and opened her document.

"Okay so you see how that's the peripeteia of the story?" Quinn asked Rachel and she nodded.  
"Yeah but I'm not sure how I should put the symbolism in my paper." She mumbled.  
"Well how about you just write down words and leave it for a little. Then come back to it and start filling in the blanks." She said but Rachel sighed.

"I wonder if the Greeks knew they was going to be torturing people 2500 years later with these things?" This made Quinn laugh. In the corner of her eye she caught Santana staring at her. The brunette was sitting on the bleachers eating her lunch. She furrowed her brows lightly. She couldn't place the look but decided not to question it further.

The bell rung and they said their goodbyes. Quinn had to go to Gothic literature, a college course she had taken up. She hurried to her locker and got her books out for the next period as well. When she closed her locker Santana startled her. The brunette was leaning against a locker which was 2 lockers down from Quinn's.

"And you say I have a stealth problem." She said lightheartedly. The brunette didn't say anything. "Are you okay?" She asked Santana who now licked her lips uncomfortably.

"Yeah I was just wondering if you were still hanging out with me and Will?" She asked shifting from one foot to the other.  
" Yeah, I have to leave early though. I said I was going to this party and I totally spaced out on it. I have to leave at 9h45pm, give or take." She stated but the brunette was still acting a bit odd. The confidence that usually dripped of her friend was no longer present. She stepped closer to Santana and asked "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, I don't know, I'm feeling a bit weird." She stated. Quinn looked at the clock which was hanging above the stairs and realized she was already running late. Good thing Miss Fairfield didn't mind lateness (within limits) and well she liked Quinn because she was at the top of her class.

"You want to talk about it?" She asked but the brunette had already captured her fleeting gaze at the clock.  
"You're late, and no not really so-" Santana smiled quickly and then started walking past Quinn.

"Hold on-" But the brunette waved and shot her big smile. Quinn then hurried to her class. She did get reprimanded because she was over 15 minutes late, which wasn't okay. Miss Fairfield didn't mind 5 minutes, but past 10 she didn't appreciate.

* * *

She entered the house while looking at her phone. She had gotten ready for the party before she went to Santana's. She didn't have time to get ready between the two events so she figured her friend had to just deal with it.

"Wow, you look hot." Will said when she entered the house. His sister slapped the back of his head.  
"Watch your mouth." She said. She was older and took care of Will. She liked to think that she took care of Santana a little too.  
"What? What did I say?"  
"Be respectful. You look very nice Quinn. Would you like a sandwich?" She asked the blonde and she nodded. Angela Rossi reminded her of her mother. She was like the Italian version of her own mother. Will raised his hands in defense and said alright, alright.

"You do look hot." Someone whispered in Quinn's ear. The raspiness in her voice revealed her identity immediately of course.  
"Well, if I wanted to make it to both things I had to get ready before I came here." She stated turning around. The brunette who sounding cocky before however was now acting strange again. She munched eagerly on a cannoli which Angela had most likely gotten from Carlo's bakery.

She took one as well from the plate Angela had placed on the coffee table. After a few hours of drinking a little bit of beer and enjoying whatever Angela had cooked up, Quinn took Santana by the hand and guided her to the bathroom. The brunette didn't object and followed her friend.

Quinn sighed when she locked the door of the bathroom and then turned around.

"What's up?" She asked. Santana avoided her gaze awkwardly.  
"Nothing." She smirked trying to lie, but it didn't work  
"I've known you my whole life, you think I don't know when you're acting weird?"  
"I'm sorry." Santana mumbled playing with a piece of silicone that had come loose from the bathroom sink.

"Is it me? 'Cause you're acting perfectly normal with anyone else. Did I do something wrong?" She said sounding a bit more vulnerable. Santana laughed and shook her head.

"I-ugh, I'm sorry. No it's not you. I'm just being stupid."  
"Okay? What do you mean?"  
"I got slightly annoyed this afternoon." She said lingering on the y and nearly spitting out every word that came after that.  
"Annoyed? At me?"  
"I saw you with that Rachel girl and now you're going to a party, and I don't know, I just don't trust her. I don't like her. So now I'm trying to like, kind of like her, so we don't end up being awkward all together if we ever hang out. And I'm pretty sure she hates my guts too you know. "She said mumbling the last part. Quinn raised both her eyebrows and felt a bit bemused. She hadn't experienced the girl's defensive sounding rambling in years.

"Okay, you don't have to like her. You're good at pretending to like someone so just do that."  
"No, _you're_ good at that." She said crossing her arms. The blonde smiled endearingly and uncrossed the brunette's arms.

"You're still my favorite." She said and then turned on her heels.  
"Right. I didn't- I'm not! Quinn!" The brunette was shouting now feeling dumb and cheated at her own game. It was usually her that had to reassure her friend not the other way around. She groaned a rubbed her forehead against the bathroom closet.

When she re-entered the living room she noticed the blonde patting the space next to her. Santana rarely rolled her eyes, but the occasion was calling for it. So she did but only lightly and sat down next to the blonde. She quickly picked up her normal behavior and was acting like her old self within minutes.

"Okay well I should get going." The blonde said about an hour later while getting up. She patted down her dress on which wrinkles had started to form.  
"You look fine." The brunette said taking hold of the blonde's hands. "Stop rubbing." She smiled.

"We're okay?" The blonde whispered revealing her true nature after all and Santana nodded smirking at her. "You don't wanna come?" She shuffled awkwardly.

"You want me to go? Isn't it invite only?" Santana asked but Quinn shrugged.  
"You've crashed parties before." Quinn answered while she played with the hem of her dress. She wasn't sure which answer she wanted Santana to give. Santana was her best friend, but she sure didn't fit into the world she was entering, nor did the brunette want to.

"Oh so you want me to crash it? You don't want to ask your friend if I can come." Santana said sounding amused. She knew Quinn was thinking yes, hell Santana understood the blonde completely. If the blonde asked her new found friends for Santana to come with them, Santana would have to behave according to their rules and she had no desire to do so. Quinn knew this too. Quinn wasn't like them but she did want to be allowed in their world.

"Maybe another time, besides you have to be home by 12 right?" The blonde nodded. "See, you know I don't show up until at least 11pm. Next time Q."

* * *

**Okay so I usually never start a story while I'm still writing another, but Maisling (my other fic) idk I'm getting a bit stuck and the fic makes me want to cry and lay down in a little ball lol. So far this fic isn't doing that to me, so yay :)**

**If I'm okay writing this, I should normally update every 2 weeks or every week depending on my mood. A review is always appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"What are you doing here?" Quinn asked as Santana was filling her cup with beer.  
"I changed my mind."  
"You chang-"

"Hi Quinn." A boy said to her and she smiled innocently.  
"Hi Marcus."  
"Who's your friend?" He asked but Quinn froze.

"Santana." The brunette said holding her hand out. He took it and shook it looking a tad bit awkward. When no more words were exchanged the level of awkwardness became unbearable for the boy, so he stumbled away.

"Why did you do that? This is why people are afraid of you, you know. Look, I don't mind you being here, I like it, I like it a lot. I would just liked to be informed." She stuttered taking a large gulp of the beer Santana was holding.  
"Hey!" She said but Quinn glared at her and took another gulp.  
"You know you could have your own."

"Now where would be the fun in that?" She said smirking which made Santana chuckle and shake her head.  
"Don't drink too much, you have to get home still."  
"Actually, I called my dad about an hour ago, I asked him if I could stay at Rachel's place."  
"He didn't get suspicious?"  
"He doesn't know I'm going to a party."

Santana looked surprised and she raised her eyebrows "That's not like you, to lie." She stated pursing her lips.

"Quinn! We're playing I've never." Rachel said sounding excited. "Santana?" She said and the brunette was surprised Rachel even knew her name.

"Rachel." Santana said carefully.

"I'll be right there Rachel." Quinn said slowly.  
"You can bring your friend. She's scaring people with her staring. Maybe they'd be more comfortable if she didn't sit here, alone, looking like she's planning to murder someone." Rachel said and Quinn laughed loudly. Santana felt kind of proud.

"Fair enough." Santana said and jumped off the stool she was sitting on. "Lead the way." She said and her attitude didn't go unnoticed.

"See, I told you. You scare people."  
"It's a gift." She sneered which made Quinn shake her head. It wasn't that the blonde didn't want her friend there. If anything she felt more at ease with her presence. On the other hand however, the brunette was not known for playing nice with the popular kids and Quinn had worked hard to get where she was. She was a little anxious that the brunette would make it uncomfortable. She didn't like being in the middle of things.

They sat down in a circle and Santana squeezed Quinn's knee fleetingly just long enough for Quinn to have felt her comfort and for no one to have noticed the matter. Rachel raised her hands trying to get people's attention and she started. A guy quickly went around with beer bottles to refill the cups which were nearly empty.

"Never have I ever had a boyfriend." Rachel started and then took a sip from her drink. Santana was already getting annoyed, if they were going to say things just to prove how great they were without the intention of finding out about anyone else, she would be leaving. This game was supposed to be funny where people could share inside jokes. Of course here they would just take a sip from their drink without explaining what happened. When her and her friends played this is was more intimate and people felt comfortable enough to tell the stories behind their sip. I mean not every I've never needed an explanation, but the eccentric ones were always funny to explain. She doubted someone would even mention eccentric ones here.

A couple of other girls giggled and took a sip not forgetting to throw a desiring and 'loving' glance to their boyfriends who were present.

"Never have I ever…tried Nutella?" Sugar said which made the whole group laugh. "What? It's true." Santana decided that she kind of liked Sugar. She didn't take crap from no one, she respected that. Everyone took a sip from their beer, except of course for Sugar.  
"How have you never tried Nutella?" Tina asked and Sugar shrugged.  
"I don't like chocolate." This revelation earned her even more baffled looks than her previous one did.

"And here I thought this party was going to be dull." She whispered in Quinn's ear. Quinn pushed her playfully and took a sip from her beer without thinking of the game too much.

"Never have I ever cut class." Liz said adjusting her glasses a little. Santana was surprised how varied the crowd was. She was expecting only the popular kids, but as she suspected before, Sugar didn't give a rats ass about anything or anyone. Santana took a sip and a few others did as well. She nudged Quinn and pointed at her drink.

"What? I've never cut class."  
"Oh really?" She stated and the blonde thought thoroughly. Then it hit her, she did one time, years ago though. So she sheepishly took a sip from her drink.

"You have to be honest Quinn." Rachel said.  
"I know, sorry, I forgot."  
"It's your turn by the way." Rachel then added.

"Oh right, okay never have I ever- uhm uhh-I- dyed my hair." She said sounding unsure. Santana took a sip but she noticed some of the others weren't too pleased with Quinn's I've never. "Sorry guys, I couldn't really think of a good one." She apologized. This was the part Santana didn't like. They all tried to impress people, all the time. You had to be cool, well cool according to their standards. She for one thought Quinn was very cool, though she would never say that out loud, teasing the blonde was far too much fun. She smirked a little and nearly rolled her eyes at herself for being so droopy and defensive.

"Right. Never have I ever felt like I didn't like my body." She stated which made a lot of girls sip their drinks. The girls looked at one another and gave each other a pitiful look. When Quinn took a sip as well, Santana shook her head disapprovingly.

"Never have I ever kissed a girl." The next girl said which made Santana smirk at Quinn. They both took a sip and it seemed they were the only one who had 'experimented'. Santana couldn't believe they were the only ones, some girls just had to be flaking out.

"Do tell. Was with each other?" One of the boys sneered. He didn't mean it out of curiosity, he was just trying to mock the whole concept of gay relationships.  
"Explanations aren't part of the game if we don't want them to be." Quinn mumbled and Sugar agreed.  
"Yes I agree. Besides-" She stated then sat up a little and kissed the girl next to her out of the blue. "What's the big deal about kissing a girl anyways? You do what want right?" She said while the girl next to her sat there with her eyes wide open and her body stiff. She then took a sip from her beer and nudged the girl she had kissed to do the same.

Santana laughed and wanted to clap her hands at the girl. She had earned big points in Santana's book. As the night progressed most of the people were getting drunk. Quinn had told her parents she would spend the night at Rachel's, who's dads were out of town, so she felt free to drink as much as she liked. Rachel lived a few blocks from Sugar.

Santana always did what she liked, but tonight however she wanted to be less drunk than Quinn so she could take care of her if the moment called for it. When most people had stumbled out of Sugar's house, Santana decided it was time for her to leave too. She searched for Quinn who had gone to the bathroom a while ago and soon found her sitting on the ground with her eyes closed.

Her first reaction was to panic but when she noticed the blonde shifting here and there she realized Quinn was just sleeping. She shook her head and looked amused. She stooped down and took away the red cup which Quinn had managed to hold onto.

"What am I going to do with you?" She asked. She was pretty drunk herself too, but not to a point where she would pass out. "Quinn." She nudged the blonde. Quinn groaned a little but opened her eyes after Santana removed the strands of blonde hair which were sticking to Quinn's mouth.

"San." She said smiling which made Santana shake her head even more.  
"Come on, let's go home." She said nearly picking up the blonde. Quinn however objected.  
"No, wait. Rachel, she-" but the words didn't really come out. Santana looked around for Rachel but couldn't spot her. She helped Quinn up anyways and sat her down on the couch.

"Stay here." She told the blonde. "We're getting a cab home together." She stated.  
"But I'm drunk and my dad-"  
"My house silly, I'm not dumb."

She started looking for the cheerleader captain throughout the house and finally found her sitting in the bathroom. The door was open.

"Hey, I'm taking Quinn home, alright?" She asked and the brunette shrugged her shoulders. Santana could sense something was off, but it wasn't her place nor was it her desire to find out what exactly that was. So she turned around and found the blonde yet again sitting on the floor.

"What is it with you and floors?" She asked and then helped the blonde up.

"There's no way you'll get a taxi this late." A boy said behind them. It was Marcus, the guy she had met before.  
"We'll manage." Santana said defensively.  
"Look my car is right outside-"  
"Do you think I'm a complete idiot? I'm not getting into your car."  
"Relax dude, I'm her friend. Besides I've got a girlfriend." He stated which made Santana scoff.  
"Like that makes any difference."

"Look." He said showing is designated driver card from school. "Okay? I do this all the time, that's why I stay late at parties and obviously I don't drink."

"Why would you do this anyways?" Santana asked caving to his suggestion.  
"Coach Beast gives us extra credit for it. You have to sign my card when you get out of the car." He stated which made Santana sigh. She looked at Quinn who had now discovered the beauty of a lamp which was settled upon a coffee table in Sugar's living room. She knew Marcus was her best option at this point and he did have a legit card. Will had one too when he used to do designated driving.

She sighed and nodded. "Fine but any sign of funny business, and you'll end up castrated." She stated which made Marcus widen his eyes and hold up his hands.  
"Scouts honor."

Santana rolled her eyes and tried to get Quinn's attention.

"Quinn, Quinn! Let's go, say goodbye to the lamp."  
"Bye." Quinn said lovingly while petting it one more time.

"Dear lord." She said and put her in the backseat of his car.  
"Saaan!" She said loudly, well she whined is a better word.  
"Yes?" Santana said carefully.  
"You're so pretty." She said with a happy sigh but Santana shook her head and pushed her hand on Quinn's forehead.  
"My goodness you're drunk. Just close your eyes, you'll be okay."

"Wait! So does that mean we're not making out later?" She asked and Santana froze.  
"Make out?" Marcus said after eavesdropping.  
"Mind your fucking business." She barked at the boy and then looked at Quinn. "You my friend, are pissing gone." She said and then put the seatbelt around the blonde. She settled next to Marcus in the front seat.

She directed him where to go and signed his card for Coach Beast to look at. She helped Quinn out of the car and shushed her when they entered her house. She hushed her again when they went up the stairs as she tried to sing and giggle. Santana lived with her older sister and even though she could come and go as she pleased, Julia Lopez was not a big fan of intoxication.

She laid Quinn down on her bed and was about to go to the bathroom when Quinn grasped onto her arm.

"Stay." She said.  
"I will, I'm just going to change and brush my teeth."  
"You're not drunk at all are you?"  
"Yes I am, just not as much as you are." Santana giggled.

"You should get to my level, it's fun up here. Besides up here we get to like make out and stuff. 'Cause up here you feel lonely and I get to make you feel not lonely." She said slurring her way through the sentences. Santana sighed and felt very anxious.

It was true what the blonde was saying. When Santana got plastered she did end up making out with her friend. They would usually forget about it in the morning and act like nothing happened. Well more like it didn't mean much. She sighed and sat next to Quinn who had now closed her eyes, but was still awake.

"You're so pretty." She whispered again which made Santana laugh. Santana kissed her temple but Quinn led the brunette to her lips. She kissed her sloppily like she usually did in this state.

"Quinn-" But the blonde shushed her and wrapped her arms around Santana's neck pulling her closer. Feeling caught up in the moment Santana kissed her back. Before letting it get too heated though she reluctantly pulled out of the kiss. "I hope for you sake you'll forget this by tomorrow." She said smiling at the blonde. "You'll be so embarrassed if you remember." She whispered but the blonde had now started drifting off.

She felt guilty. She knew she shouldn't have been making out with her friend, not now and not in the past. When she was that drunk however, she couldn't seem to help herself. She always seemed to be lonely and the blonde would be there. She never questioned why the blonde kissed her back each time this happened. She figured her friend was just being nice and was having fun. She wasn't sure if she even wanted to know another reason if there was one.

_"San?" Quinn mumbled but the brunette didn't say anything. Instead she crawled on the bed and pulled on Quinn's arm so the blonde would face her. She then attacked her lips. She attacked everything, her sides, her thighs, her breasts. Quinn kissed her back but when she felt the brunette's hands creeping under her shirt she stopped her. _

_"Wait, wait." She mumbled still waking up. She thought it was a dream but it wasn't. She shook her head and Santana was really there. The brunette then tried to kiss her again but Quinn held her distance.  
"Santana. What's going on? It's the middle of the night. How did you get in here? What are you doing?" She asked and the brunette frowned.  
"Do you wanna be a virgin forever." She barked and Quinn's cheeks flushed.  
"I'm 13, I want to be a virgin for now yeah." Quinn said angrily. Santana sighed and jumped off the bed. She was heading out. "Wait. Santana what the actual fuck? Where are you going?" She said sounding angry and confused. She got up and followed her, holding onto her elbow. "San. Seriously, you wake me up in the middle of the night and try to have sex with me and now you're leaving. Are you okay?" She asked more softly now. She then realized the brunette had started sobbing. _

_"I'm sorry." She whispered. "I just thought you wanted to, I don't know- I-"  
"It's okay. I mean, I'm just confused. I'm not sure what you're doing." The brunette looked up at her.  
"I just got- I don't know there was this guy and - I'm gay, you know. So I realized I hadn't kissed a girl not really, and not been with a girl either and this guy was just making me feel so insecure-" She was rambling and Quinn kissed her. She cupped her face and rubbed the lines from her forehead. _

_"There, you kissed a girl. I just don't think I can help you with the rest you know. I -I" She wanted to tell Santana she wasn't ready now, that she liked the brunette, but she wasn't sure what that meant for her sexuality and everything else. She was scared. The brunette however took it differently. _

_"I know, you're straight and you're my best friend. Don't worry I don't like you in that way, I just- I wanted to prove something and I did it the wrong way." She said looking down and Quinn's heart sank. _

_"Right, yeah." She said hiding her face. She chew the inside of her cheek to hide her disappointment. _

The alarm clock rang and Quinn woke up startled. It looked like Santana had forgotten to turn her alarm off. It was 7am and Quinn's head was still ringing. Santana shifted next to her and slapped the alarm clock as Quinn had not managed to do so yet.

The brunette sighed and dug her head back into her pillow. Quinn tried to remember how she got home with Santana last night but she couldn't seem to remember much. She remembered telling the brunette she was pretty for which made she cursed herself. She fell back into the covers and screwed her eyes shut. She remembered stumbling up the stairs, but after that it became kind of blurry. She couldn't figure out if she dreamed the rest or if it actually happened. To be fair, it didn't really matter. This happened more often than she'd like to admit. So she just shrugged and hoped Santana wouldn't tease her.

She looked at the night stand and noticed an aspirin and some water resting upon it. She smiled at the brunette's thoughtfulness. She however went back to sleep, breathing the smell of the freshly washed covers.

A few hours later Julia barged in "Yo, sis'. Oh shit-" She closed the door quickly but then frowned and hesitated. "Wait, Quinn?" She asked loud enough so the girl would stir from her sleep.

"What?" She mumbled loudly and Julia re-entered the room.  
"Oh good it's you. I thought Santana had a girl in her bed." Quinn sat up as the brunette next to her started waking up.  
"Well what am I? A seal?"  
"You know what I meant." And Quinn did know. It was bad enough Santana saw her as a little sister, but that her actual sister didn't even acknowledge the possibility of Quinn being anything more than a friend annoyed her. It's not like she was completely unattractive or that Santana hadn't done stuff with her. She was grumbling internally but when Santana rubbed the back of Quinn's neck out of habit she relaxed a little.

"Julia, what's up?" She asked her sister while Julia rose her eyebrows.  
"Right. We're playing baseball this afternoon. I expect you to be there." She stated making a pointed look just before she exited the room. "I'll make you guys some eggs, or egg whites for you Quinn."

"Thanks Julia." Quinn mumbled crossing her arms once more.  
"You know, you _could_ find me attractive. It's not like I'm totally hopeless. I'm still a girl." She mumbled but Santana was too groggy to fully grasp what the blonde was on about. The blonde didn't necessarily want to be with the brunette in that way, but it was just in general. She could be a 'girl' in someone's bed.

"Yeah you're a girl." Santana murmured before rubbing her eyes. "How's your hangover?" She asked and it was only then Quinn realized how poorly she was feeling. It was as if someone was pinching her temples and she had some kind of light food poisoning. She groaned and slumped back into the pillow.

Santana, who almost never had a hangover, laughed. She leaned over her, reaching for the aspirin and the glass of water.

"You know I put these things here for a reason." She stated and handed her the pill. The blonde scrunched up her nose and reluctantly swallowed the medication before she drank the water.

She leaned into the brunette and started yammering.

"Okay, okay. I'll make you my special blend."  
"No!" She whined but Santana tutted her.  
"It'll make you feel better and you know it."

"I also know it's the most foul thing known to the human race." The brunette climbed out of her bed and ignored whatever Quinn had said. She made her way to the bathroom and splashed some water into her face. She leaned on her arms and sighed lightly as she kicked the door shut with her foot.

She was trying to rub the mascara stains from under her eyes but it didn't work, so she took out some dissolvent and rubbed it carefully under her eye. Without warning Quinn stepped into the bathroom which made Santana almost poke her eye out.

"Fuck sakes, Quinn. Knock will you?"  
"What? You're not naked." Santana sighed feeling annoyed.  
"You know you should be careful you don't get that in your palpebra inferior." She stated and Santana smirked.  
"My what?"  
"You know, your eye line thing right there." She stated and Santana put a hand on her hip.  
"You mean my eyelid?" Santana looked at her incredulously.

"What? I've been taking an anatomy college course, it's for my science credit."  
"Are there any courses you're not taking at a college level?"  
"Of course, I'm not allowed to take on that many college courses."  
"_Of course_, goodness, you're special." She jabbed looking the blonde in the mirror. Quinn was about to retaliate with something that sounded smart to her, but Julia shouted from down the stairs.

"Breakfast is ready." Santana rose an eyebrow and passed Quinn

* * *

"Come on Santana. Let's go!" Quinn shouted from the benches.  
"_Okay_, Quinn." Santana mumbled grumpily. They had been losing but Quinn nevertheless kept cheering her friend on. Santana missed the first ball.

"That's okay! Go Santana!"  
"For the love of all that is sacred and holy." She uttered feeling frustrated by the blonde. She then hit the next ball, it went quite high though and of course the other team caught it.

"Yay! Whoohoo Santana!"  
"Quinn!" She said sounding very frustrated while she stomped her foot on the ground. She made a pointed face and Quinn stopped cheering.  
"Oh right. Sorry." She said nevertheless clapping a little.

"It's your turn."  
"Okay." Quinn said excitedly as Santana slumped down on the bench grasping onto her bat. She let out a deep breath and waited in suspense. They had basically lost the game already so there was no point, but hey Quinn wanted to play.

She managed to hit the ball which rolled onto the ground and she started running. She however stumbled over her own feet and fell down. She had just enough time to huddle to the first base before they could strike her out. She was in a quite a state. Dust smeared over her right cheek and onto her uniform.

Santana yammered into her palms while rubbing her forehead against the end of the bat.

"Dear, dear, dear mother of all and- ugh." She yammered not really swearing or saying anything. Sometime after that the game came to a end and it was no surprise that they lost. Quinn was still on the field as Santana made her way over to her.

She was cheery though which made Santana even more irritated.  
"How is it possible for someone to be a co-captain of a cheerleading squad and be so clumsy at the same time?" Santana asked and Quinn pouted.  
"Well, cheerleading is rehearsed this is-"  
"What? Walking, something you do every day, _that_ isn't rehearsed?"

"You're too competitive."  
"I'm too competitive? You're a cheerleader!"  
"Yeah but those are official games, this is just for fun."

"Quinn!?" She said with a high pitched voice.  
"Such a sore loser." She said shaking her head disapprovingly with still a smile on her face.  
"I am not! How is it, that you've watched baseball your whole life, but you can't seem to actually play! Seriously-"

"Hey! I can play, just not very well."  
"My point exactly." Quinn frowned, pouted and crossed her arms as she started walking away.  
"Well don't ask me to come then next time." She stated feigning her hurt feelings.

Santana smirked, well actually it turned into a smile and ran after the blonde. She wrapped her arms around Quinn's shoulders from behind and said "I'm sorry. You're right, I'm a sore loser."

"There, was that so hard?"  
"Let's just get some fries or something." Santana said shaking her head while swing her bat playfully. If she was completely honest the blonde was pure endearment to her.

* * *

**Okay so I don't really make a habit of updating this often, but I guess I'm escaping my life lol **  
**I was very surprised to see so many of you had started following from the first chapter on, wow! Thanks a lot! And for all of those who reviewed it really does help to keep me focused, thanks for giving this a chance. I don't know when the next update is going to be, probably in a week or less (depending on my mood).  
**

**I realize there's no real build up but that's just where I'm jumping in the story, I'll do some flashbacks to how they got her but the story starts out with them both struggling what they've actually been doing. **

**If you want to follow me on tumblr it's .com, you can ask me questions if you have any there or here (whichever suits you best)**

**All mistakes are mine since I sadly don't have a beta reader lol Anyways, reviews/follows/favorites are always appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 3

_November 2006 - Boston_

"Good afternoon people." Coach Sylvester said through her speaker. "Today we're going to learn about self defense. So pair up with the boys." She said. They stood awkwardly in pairs. Half of the juniors had gym class together and there were more boys than there were girls.

"I find this very offensive." Kurt said after 2 exercises. "Like boys are the only ones that can aggress a person." He stated putting his hands on his hips.  
"Porcelain-" Sue started but was interrupted by Brittany.

"Yeah, uhm coach Jared is kind of groping my butt, and well it's making me feel uncomfortable." The minute they started complaining nearly half of the girls raised their voices to express their opinions. Santana, who had floored the guy she was paired up with, sighed feeling irritated. Brandon, the guy who was paired with her, actually wanted nothing more than to be paired up with someone else. It was one thing to be beaten in a fight by a fellow class mate, but that that person was a girl was even worse. And that that girl was Santana well, that was just the cherry on top, wasn't it? What would his friends think? And worse, what would his girlfriend think? No girl would want a guy who _couldn't_ take care of her, _right_? Such a frightening thought for Brandon.

Sue groaned "Oh for the love of God, fine. If you can't play nice like a couple of half rated zoo monkeys, then just choose a partner."

Quinn looked around the room and waited for a couple of seconds for people to start pairing up. Her eyes fell on Santana and she smiled. The brunette had caught her eyes and made her way over. Before Santana could even speak, Quinn had tugged at her elbow and lead her to her mat.  
"Come on." Quinn stated putting her hands on Santana's shoulders. This was one of the only classes they had together, besides Spanish, and Quinn was going to make the most of it. She knew she was getting an awful lot of quizzical looks from the popular kids but she didn't care, well, she did care, but she hadn't hung out with her friend in over 4 days, so she just did her best to ignore her surroundings.

"Please, you couldn't attack me even if you wanted to." Santana said cockily. She put her hand on Quinn's elbow and her other on Quinn's waist. She then applied pressure which made Quinn fall downwards in a painful position. She groused. She had forgotten the brunette took jujitsu lessons until she was 12.

"Why don't you teach me something, instead of affirming your dominance." Quinn said sarcastically and then puffed through the ache that had started to form around her shoulder blade. Santana released her grip.  
"Sorry, I thought you weren't yielding." She said nervously. "I didn't hurt you did I? You know, you should really say yield when you're in pain." She said already looking at Quinn's shoulder.

"Just show me something to defend myself. Say if one of Marlo's guys attacked me in the streets-"  
"If one of Marlo's guys touched you, I'd break their fingers off and make a stew with it." She stated interrupting Quinn who now had a disgusted expression on her face.  
"Who would you feed it to?" She said scrunching up her nose. Santana laughed.  
"I-I don't know, them probably." Quinn widened her eyes.

"Okay, bad example." She said quickly. "Still, show me something on how to defend myself. Unless Sue's exercises are good?" She said distractedly. Santana followed her eyes and halted at a blonde giving her an evil eye.

"Sue's exercises are fine, but I could show you other ones too." Santana said now looking at Quinn. "Quinn, you can team up with someone else if you want." She mumbled shuffling a little with her feet. Quinn snapped her face to the brunette looking astonished as her heart sank.

"What? Why?" Santana looked at the blonde who was giving Quinn the dirty look. Quinn followed her gaze and once again looked at Shannon.  
"Oh who cares about Shannon. She can't even do a front half twist."  
"Half of the team can't do that, remember? That's why you're on it." Santana stated but Quinn shrugged.  
"Look, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel like I was indisposed. So for the third and hopefully last time, San, teach me something."

"Okay well let's try one of Sue's first." Santana said as she stood behind Quinn. She wrapped her arm around Quinn's chest. "Okay what do you do?" She whispered in Quinn's ear. Quinn leaned forward grasping onto Santana's arm. She was trying to throw her over her back. She used to practice these moves with Santana when they were younger, but she had forgotten most of them. She managed to tumble Santana sideways a little which sent the brunette into giggles. She laid on the floor while Quinn was still holding onto her arm.

"Well at least you got me here." She said laughing.  
"It's not funny you know. What if I was really getting attacked?" Quinn asked and Santana's gaze softened.  
"I wouldn't let that happen. Come here." She said and Quinn looked around. Everyone was busy with their own exercises but she still felt weird laying on the ground with the brunette.

"I just want to show you a move silly, okay? Now come down here." She said and Quinn hesitated feeling uncomfortable. She kneeled down anyways. "Settle between my legs." Santana said casually and Quinn almost blushed. She smirked at the brunette. "Just do it. What if your attacker has you pinned down to the ground?" She stated making a fair point. So Quinn nodded and settled in between her legs.

"Wait? Why am I the attacker?"  
"Because it's easier to show you what to do this way. After I've showed you, _you_ can be the victim." She said sounding slightly annoyed, so Quinn nodded in agreement. "Now, if he or she puts their hand on the ground- put your hand on the mat next to me- they made a mistake. What you do then is grasp their wrist and hold a firm grip on it to the ground. Then lean forward, putting your foot on the ground." Santana leaned forward placing her arm over Quinn's shoulder. Quinn gulped at the brunette's proximity. They were at school after all. Santana then put pressure on her grip and Quinn found herself tumbling forward.

"Umpf!" Santana smirked.  
"See, you try." She stated but Sue interrupted them.

"Ladies as much as I _love_ lesbian improvisation, I would like you to keep to my exercises. You're making the other students envious and well you're distracting some of the low life boys this school has to offer." She stated and Quinn blushed heavily looking around wondering if a lot of people heard Sue's insinuation.

"Yes Coach." She said but the bell rung. Luckily no one really paid attention to Quinn and Santana's self defense improvisation aside from 3 boys who were lurking in a corner.  
"Agh, all right I want to see you at practice after school Q." She said and Quinn nodded.

"Well, that was fun." Santana said when they headed for the showers. Quinn couldn't help but smile anyways. "Relax." She then added and the blonde's shoulders unwound.

"Quinn! Am I saving you a seat at lunch?" Rachel asked from behind them. She looked at Santana uneasily.  
"Yeah." Quinn smiled and then looked at Santana. "Oh, unless-"  
"I've got business to take care of." Santana stated which made Quinn nod.

"Yeah that sounds cool Rachel." She stated and the cheerleader walked farther on.  
_"Yeah that sounds cool Rachel_." Santana mimicked trying not to not show her obvious sourness. She only wanted to tease the blonde even though Quinn's newfound friendship with _those_ girls was exasperating.  
"Don't be childish, it doesn't suit you." Quinn said more seriously. "I mean it Santana." She said and the brunette was taken aback.

"I was only teasing, I'm sorry." She said widening her eyes a little. "Anyways I've got to go."  
"San hold on. I just don't want any tension okay? Not from you." She stated her gaze softening. She didn't want this behavior from her friend too. She had to deal with her other friends glaring at Santana or being uncomfortable in her presence, she didn't need Santana to do the same. Santana sighed audibly.

"Okay, like I said I'm sorry. They just annoy me that's all. I don't like people who aren't up front about who they are." She stated heaving her shoulders and Quinn understood. Santana was big on truthfulness, she didn't like people being two-faced. She didn't consider Quinn being two-faced, the blonde was never _really_ different. She just hid certain aspects of herself. She didn't alter her behavior completely like some of the other girls, or maybe she just couldn't or didn't want to see how much the blonde was changing.

"I like her, alright?" Quinn said which alarmed Santana unexpectedly.  
"Like her? Like, like her like her?  
"No! I mean, I like her as a friend. She's very agreeable once you get to know her." She stated pleading her friend to be okay with what she was saying.

"Agreeable?" She glowered at the brunette who smiled. Quinn tried to dumb down her language when she was around these other girls. She was less peculiar. It _did_ bother her that the blonde's most endearing aspects were being suppressed for the benefit of those cheerleaders but she decided to let it go.  
"All right. I'll try to be less- you know. "  
"Yes, somehow I understood that sentence." She smirked.

"Well I really do have to go. I'll try my best okay?" She said to the blonde and then hugged her tightly.  
"Thank you."

* * *

"She beat up my cousin last week!" Shannon said with a high pitched voice as Quinn joined the lunch table. All of the sudden it became quiet and the group looked at Quinn.  
"What?"

"How do you know Santana?" Lauren asked her carefully. Quinn frowned.  
_'Not again today.'_

"From when I was little." She said trying to sound casual.  
"Well she's fucking crazy if you asked me."  
"Good thing that I didn't then. " Quinn bit back and then smiled spuriously.

"Quinn, we're just trying to look out for you. She beat up Shannon's cousin last week and threatened Brittany in the bathroom earlier today." Quinn grimaced and bit her lip. She knew Santana had to do that sometimes when people didn't pay for the drugs they took. She also knew the brunette hated doing it. She liked the business, the mathematics and the strategy of it all. When people from around here didn't pay and Greg needed them warned he chose Santana since she went to school here. Quinn shook her head and forked her carrots viciously. She then put it in her mouth and swallowed deep.

"She just sounds really dangerous." Rachel said giving her a half smile. Quinn knew that Rachel was kind of looking out for her. But they didn't know Santana. She wanted to snort and keep on eating in silence but she knew she had to say something.

"She won't hurt me, trust me." She stated but the girls weren't convinced. "Look, I've known her since I was 8 years old." She almost wanted to add she's like a sister but Quinn hated that word. "She's my best friend." She said instead.

"What?"

"Wait, she's what?"

Quinn sighed regretting her choice of words but then scolded herself for even feeling the regret. Santana _was_ her best friend and it shouldn't matter if they were okay with that or not. But it did matter to Quinn and she hated herself for it.

"Can we talk about something else?" She asked but the group was reluctant, so she stood up leaving her tray behind and walked away. She grabbed an apple from the cafeteria fruit stand and walked out of the cafeteria.

"They do look awfully close whenever you see them together. It does makes sense." Shannon stated slurping her drink carelessly.  
"Yeah I know, you just don't see them together very often that's all." Rachel added. "Look, let's just drop it. She's our best shot at nationals with the gymnastics she's got. We don't want her to drop out, do we? Besides, all of us have had a guilty pleasure at some point."

"A guilty pleasure?"

"You know what I mean, all of us have been friends or even _dated_ someone that was…unconventional." She acknowledged remembering her own guilty pleasure.

"I guess." Shannon muttered. "Rachel is right, she's our best shot at nationals so let's just drop it, it's not like Santana's a geek. I mean she's just I don't know-" Shannon tried to explain but she couldn't.

"She's a weirdo, a troublemaker. Let's change the subject. I'm going to check on Quinn and smooth things over okay?"

* * *

Santana walked through the door which lead to Greg's place. She tried to close it as gently as possible as a crack dug its way through the surface. She didn't want to carve it any farther. She made her way quietly towards the living where some light voices could be heard.

She peeked her head through the door and was greeted with a handful of smiles. Greg of course did not smile. He never smiled at her.

"It took you long enough." Julia said handing her a coke. She opened the can but the coke flooded out which made her act erratically while she was trying to slurp up the liquid before it could hit the ground.

"What did I miss?" She asked but her sister just shrugged and sat down.

"Marlo's boys been cruising 'round East Side again. They've been selling on our fucking territory -" Carson was yapping as Don interrupted him.  
"Don't talk that way, I don't like swearing. You do have a point however. Greg, how do you intend on handling the situation?" He asked with his deep voice. His wrinkles around his mouth moved with every syllable he uttered. Santana couldn't help but be intrigued by them every time the old man talked. He had big sunglasses and a grey mustache. He was Greg's uncle. He was old school. He worked the neighborhoods back when the old gangs ruled it.

Santana chewed the inside of her mouth. This part made her nervous. They would talk about harming other people and she would shut herself out so she wouldn't have to confront herself with what she was in and what she was actually contributing to. A part of her convinced herself that these people deserved what Greg and the rest of three points were going to do to them.

She was part of the practical side of the trafficking and rarely meddled with collecting or punishing. She handled the drugs at school and around it, amongst people her age. Her sister however handled the big leagues, alongside most of the people inside this room. She was nearly the youngest, apart from Willy. For some reason Willy did tag alongside Greg and did do the dirty work as well. Santana didn't, Julia made sure of that.

A flushed face came out of the kitchen and caught her attention. She raised her eyebrows at the presence of what seemed a new girl. She looked more carefully and noticed she was holding onto a cup of ice water. She furrowed her brows and looked further. The girl's bangs were sticking to her forehead which made the seemingly auburn hair turn to a shade of dark brown. Finally, the girl noticed the attention Santana was shamelessly giving her and smiled at her. She then took a sip from the ice water. Santana couldn't look away, she was entranced. Now, the girl started shifting uncomfortable as she alternated between looking at Santana and looking away. Every time she looked back at Santana, thinking the brunette had stopped looking at her, she found the Hispanic girl still staring at her. So, as every normal human being would, she awkwardly shuffled away back into the kitchen, feeling anxious from the intense stare.

"What is your problem?" Julia whispered in her ear as she brought over some lemonade.  
"What? What do you mean?"

"You keep looking at her."  
"Who-what?"

"Santana, seriously the girl just passed out from the heat, she doesn't need you staring at her like a maniac. What, you can't handle a new face?" Julia said and Santana snapped out of her befuddlement.  
"What? No, I- of course, sorry! She's just- never mind, sorry. I'll go apologize." She stuttered which made her sister raise an eyebrow.

"Oh I get it now." She said smirking. Santana didn't respond instead she headed for the kitchen.

She cleared her throat and the auburn haired girl looked at her. She scratched her head awkwardly before she finally spoke up.

"Hi." Nothing else came out.  
"Hi?" The girl said carefully and Santana remembered why she had come here.  
"My sister pointed out that I was staring?" Santana said slowly feeling more nervous than she ever had. The girl was gorgeous. She was wearing a white blouse with a sharp collar and black skinny trousers that hung above her ankles. Her hair was up in a tall pony tail and her bangs had started drying up.

"Yeah." The girl said awkwardly.  
"Sorry, I don't usually- you were looking flushed and I was just wondering if you were okay. I really didn't mean to stare, I just looked at you and then I started daydreaming- kind of." She stuttered. She kind of lied. She was indeed daydreaming but not the kind where you stop focusing on anything and everything becomes woozy. No, she was full on staring at the girl because she somehow couldn't do anything but that.

"I'm Santana." She then added holding out her hand. Her confidence was shaken and she was questioning herself. Her instincts were literally screaming at her '_What the fuck man?!'_

"I'm Bay- Bay Calleio." She said nervously shaking Santana's hand. She looked at Santana and found herself lingering a little longer than she should've had. "And it's okay. I do that all the time too." She said laughing a little while playing with the pearl earrings in her ear.

"So… you're new?"  
"Yeah, my cousin told me about this. I was doing the whole trafficking at my school in New York, but I stopped after I moved."  
"If you stopped, why are you here?" Santana asked.  
"Oh, well my cousin needs my help and well, it's family, so-"

"Yeah I understand. Julia owns a club and sometimes she needs a bit of money on the side, so I deal with the drugs. You need money to eat and pay rent right?" She said smiling at the other girl. Bay nodded. Santana felt relieved. For some reason she felt this girl understood her, and where she was coming from.

"So where are you going to school now?"  
"I'm going to Boston Arts Academy."  
"Wow. What do you do?"

"Photography." She said smiling. "And you?"

"Oh I'm not that impressive, I just go to high school and try to make my way through so I can get out of here." She said sitting on the kitchen table.  
"Yeah, I get that." She said not really addressing whether 'here' was the gang or 'here' was Boston. Either one, she understood.

"If you two ladies could stop gossiping and get in here, that would be helpful." Greg stated which made Santana jump from the kitchen table. "Well?" He said sounding very serious so they both made their way to the living room.

"Now, Bay is it?" He asked and she nodded. " I want you to go to the harbor with this package. You leave it inside a phone booth and just get out. Two hours later you go back and get the same package. It's as easy as third grade grammar."

"Didn't you fail third grade grammar Gregory?" Don asked sounding annoyed at his attitude and tone of voice. Greg pursed his lips and closed his eyes. At anyone else he would've lashed out or worse he would've kicked the shit out of, but this was Don, his uncle. So he breathed through his nose heavily and smiled devilishly.

"Not the point Uncle Don. I was just trying to explain to her how this works."  
"I think she knows how it works son, apparently her cousin has already explained this to her 2 hours ago." He stated and waved his hand indifferently.

"Now honey, do you need any more directions?" he asked Bay and she shrugged.  
"No, I'm fine."

"Is she okay to go alone?" Santana then asked and her sister started laughing.  
"I think my little sister is volunteering to tag along."  
"That's not really your style Santana but feel free." Don said and then got up while leaning on his cane. He adjusted his glasses and marched out of the house. "You coming Gregory?" He said and so Greg scuttled after him.

So both Santana and Bay exited the house simultaneously and made plans to meet up at the harbor later that night.

After she had dinner with her sister and wasted her time checking her e-mail she realized she was going to be late for the harbor thing if she didn't hurry. She walked from her place to the subway and had to transfer to make it to the harbor. She was 5 minutes late but she figured she could still make it.

She finally spotted the brunette and hurried towards her "Hey sorry, subway was a bitch." She said out of breath. Bay smiled and shrugged absentmindedly.

"That's fine. You ready?" she asked having a total different attitude compared to before. Santana nodded.  
"I'm really sorry." She said after a moment of silence and Bay looked at her quizzically.

"What do you mean?" She asked smiling.  
"Being late, I'm sorry."  
"Oh, okay. That's fine. I already said that right?" She asked and Santana nodded speedily.  
"Yeah you did, it's 'cause you were so quiet-"

"Oh, I'm just tired." She said simpering vaguely. Santana bowed her mouth down while raising her eyebrows and nodded. So they continued walking and found the phone booth. They gently put in the package and decided to go get some food.

"This is so amazing. Are you sure you don't want ice cream?" She asked Bay but she declined.  
"I'm fine with my crackers." She said smiling and took another bite out of her rice cracker. Santana was a little surprised the brunette didn't want ice cream, she didn't seem the type that would watch her weight but she shrugged it off. Maybe Bay just didn't feel like having ice cream. But crackers though?

Her cell phone went off and she put her cracker back into the package.

"Come on, it's time." She stated and Santana scooped the last of her ice cream in her mouth all at once. She winced while getting up and then scrunched up her face visibly.

_'Brainfreeze.' _

Bay didn't question it since she knew what had happened, instead she just chuckled. They made their way back to the phone booth and picked up the package which had now become a bit heavier than before. They didn't look what was inside as they weren't supposed to. They put in Bay's backpack and then took the subway home.

"I should get off the next stop." She said looking at Bay and Bay nodded. The girl she was seeing here was slightly different to the girl she had met at Greg's house. She was quiet, which wasn't necessarily a problem. Maybe she was slightly more talkative before when they weren't alone. This made Santana nervous. Was she making the brunette uncomfortable? For some reason she really wanted to befriend Bay, she liked her, a lot.

When the metro did finally reach her stop the atmosphere had gotten a little stiff, but nevertheless Santana gave her a hug and said "I look forward to next time I get to hang out with you." She immediately regretted what she said as she realized how that sounded. "I mean- ugh" She had to get off so she waved and noticed a modest rosy tint had spread on Bay's cheeks.

She nearly got crushed between the doors as she was walking distractedly. She didn't really know why this girl was on her mind. It was a given that Bay was stunning, but Santana usually didn't let herself get caught in beauty alone. At least she hoped she wasn't that superficial. She passed Carlo's bakery and decided to get two puff pastries. She figured she could surprise Quinn with her favorite baked good. Even if she had company she could just leave it at her windowsill (and hope she would see it before it would get all rotten and gross). Well maybe that wasn't such a good idea. She looked at the pastries in her hands and chewed the inside of her lip. Well, she could always give it to her parents? Yeah that was a better idea. Then again, her parents would wonder why the brunette wouldn't go up and say hello. She didn't want to go say hello if Rachel was up there.

She wondered what they would be doing? Wait, what? Her mind was getting off track and she hadn't noticed that she had already passed the blonde's house. She sighed and was annoyed at herself. What had gotten into her today. Maybe she was going to get her period, she always felt things 10 times more intense when that happened, not that she would ever let anyone comment on it.

She stood in front of the door and was baffled at herself. What was wrong with her? She tried to shake it off before ringing the doorbell.

* * *

**Okay so I need to make something clear, I hadn't really looked at the first chapter (before) very well and I think I might've confused a couple of people (I changed it by now but I guess I should explain anyways for the people who obviously didn't reread everything). At some point in the first chapter there was written 2005 New York after 2006 Boston. When I first started writing this I imagined it in NY, but then I changed my mind and put it in 2006 Boston, but didn't change the second title (oops?). I forgot to look at those little titles when I uploaded it. I don't have a beta so I do make these little mistakes. I usually go fixing them later and change it, but still, sorry!**

**If anything like that occurs again I really do encourage you to leave me a review and tell me :p**

**So just to make it clear this fic starts in 2006 Boston and will probably go on till end 2007 or beginning 2008 (im not sure yet). **

**Thank you for the follows, favorites and reviews, you have no idea how much they mean to me. It's nice to know that people are interested in this story. I usually get very motivated when people are interested so I'll probably be updating at least once a week if everything goes well.**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_November 2006 - Boston_

"This is great Mrs. Fabray." Rachel gushed while eating the spaghetti meatballs Quinn's mother had prepared. Quinn smiled. It wasn't often the brunette would let down the mask she had carefully constructed and protected for several years. She liked the Rachel she got to know outside of high school. She acted normal and wasn't constantly adjusting her posture to benefit her image. Quinn was the same, but not as excessive as Rachel. She just made sure she didn't come over clumsy and sheltered. She often had to pretend she knew what the cheerleaders were talking about when they made references to movies or celebrities or even contemporary music. Quinn could go all night bout art or food, or old music. She however wasn't too keen to admit her family had sheltered her. Besides baseball, she always had a hard time relating to pop culture. She read a lot and studied more than she was supposed to over the years, so bit by bit pop culture just drifted away.

A knock on the door made Judy rise from her chair. She opened the door and a raspy but polite sounding voice came from the hallway.

"Santana! I haven't seen you in weeks. Where have you been hiding?" She said putting her arm around the brunette. The brunette had unexplainably stopped coming over as much and, well , had stopped hanging out with Quinn as much entirely. She didn't like it, but she could tell Quinn was busy with all the new friends she was making.

"Hey Q." She said feeling nervous. Rachel didn't say anything, she just smiled weakly at Santana. Quinn stood up swiftly.  
"I'll be right back. Excuse us for a second." She said smiling feeling relieved by the brunette's presence. She had missed her. Santana usually managed to put the blonde at ease by just showing up. Her presence relaxed her immediately, even when she didn't realize she had been nervous. "Hey." She said entering the kitchen and hugged the brunette. "Where have you been? I haven't seen you at school the last few days."

"Yeah we had a little problem at the club and I don't know, Greg's been on my case lately." She said and then added "I actually came by to ask you if maybe you wanted to come to Julia's club with me tonight? I'm spinning…" She said and the words hung awkwardly in the air.

"You know I'd to love to but Rachel-"  
"She can come too." Santana said quickly almost feeling desperate. She hated feeling this way around Quinn. Quinn of all people. She hated what the blonde was turning into. Yes what, no who, but what.  
"You sure?" She was still her Quinn though. She knew that.

"Yes, I want you to come tonight. You guys could have free drinks and dance in the vip area." She said tempting Quinn. Quinn smiled, she did miss the brunette an awful lot.  
"Okay."

She walked back into the dining room and sat down while Mikey sniggered. She couldn't really place the reason why her brother had a sly smile on his face.

"Ma I'm going to go help out Rachel at Julia's." She said carefully. She had helped out at the ticketing or at the bar before when it was a teen night. She usually used that excuse when she just wanted to go out to Julia's club. The club let in 18 and over so it wasn't very hard to get in. On top of that everyone knew Santana. The law concerning artists was a bit more bendable concerning clubs.

Her mother looked at her and squinted her eyes. "Fine but you better be back here at 12." She stated and her father wanted to object. Judy however raised her hand shaking her head. "She'll be fine Patrick. If she's not, Julia knows she'll have me on her doorstep or worse." She said making a pointed look.

In the mean time Rachel had a confused look on her face.  
"It's a really cool club and you like dancing right? You don't have to come if you don't want to. Honestly, I'm sure you'll like it." She whispered to Rachel. Rachel looked pissed but she nodded anyways. She sighed a little while she fiddled with her fingers.

"Santana will be DJing, if you're worried of the presence of a third wheel." Quinn mumbled discreetly, trying to avoid implying who the third wheel would actually be. Rachel's face then brightened up. It was true that the brunette wasn't very at ease when she was hanging out with both Quinn and Santana. She wasn't sure how to act around Santana. Quinn and Santana were awfully close and it wasn't a secret Santana didn't like her. It's not like she tried to befriend the Latina. She had dug her own grave, and gladly so.

When they entered the car they decided Quinn should be designated driver since she had be home by midnight and her parents would be waiting for her. Her parents would shank her if she came home drunk. Her parents knew their children got up to no good most of the time, but they didn't want to be confronted with it head on. They weren't the kind of parents that micromanaged their kids.

After an awkward discussion who was going to sit in the front next to Quinn they finally entered the car. Santana huffed in the backseat as she placed her backpack carefully on the seat next to her. Somewhere she knew that the argument on how it was logical that she would sit in the back seat because she had her backpack with all of her stuff for spinning inside, was rational, but she was still quite irritated.

* * *

"This is it?" Rachel asked skeptically as she read the sign Fabrik. "Don't we need fake IDs?"  
"You don't have one?" Santana asked sounding surprised and Rachel narrowed her eyes while shaking her head.  
"No, not everyone flourishes on the this side of the tracks." She sneered. Santana chuckled and heaved her shoulders.

"It's fine Rach, Santana will get you in with or without one. Right?" Quinn reassured and gave Santana a pointed look. Santana widened her eyes and raised her hands defensively. She took Quinn by the hand which made Rachel raise an eyebrow but she shrugged it off. She took them to the backdoor where Tony was guarding it.

Santana flashed her card and the bouncer smiled at her. "Hey guapa, I hope you got some tight mixes ready for tonight." He said as he opened the door. When they entered the club the pussy cat dolls were blasting through the stereo.

Santana spotted her sister behind the bar. She worked the bar once a week. It was the same day as Santana would usually spin as well, although she was only allowed to do it every 2 weeks. Her tracks usually consisted of Latin dance, or Latin house (techno), which were only played on what they called Cuba night.

She made her way over to the bar after telling Quinn to stay put. Rachel looked around feeling slightly uncomfortable. She liked parties, but here she was alone with Quinn and Santana. The club was filled with mostly people that had some Latin blood rushing through their veins. Latin music wasn't playing but they were already dancing as if there were. Rachel smiled, she always liked it. She envied it a little too. She wished she could naturally move that way. No, she had to practice. She wondered if Quinn could dance that way.

"Oh hey!" Quinn called out and kissed a guy and then another next to him on the cheek. Quinn seemed to be familiar with a couple of people inside the club. Rachel felt a bit like an outsider. It was awkward for her.

In the mean time Santana had given Julia her jacket and took her backpack to the spinning station. Richie was switching the popular tracks around apathetically. His face then lit up when he spotted Santana. He had been waiting for her. Just switching around popular tracks was something he found boring. There was nothing wrong with the music that was playing, but he didn't like being at the station without being allowed to manipulate the music. This was Santana's night, so he couldn't really start a set and then not finish it. He hugged her tightly and helped her set up. Santana searched the crowd for a blonde head and finally spotted her friend. She told Richie to watch her material for a second and then descended down to the dance floor.

She gave Quinn and Rachel their passes so they could come up to the spinning table if they wanted. Truly, she only wanted Quinn to be up there with her from time to time. She had no choice however, Rachel was a condition that tagged along.

Quinn smiled and squeezed the brunette's hand. She mouthed 'Go kick some ass' but Santana was always crap at reading lips. So she just smiled awkwardly and nodded hoping that it was a yes or no question and that yes was the right answer.

"Alright, alright guys! Our DJ finally arrived for tonight's Cuba night. Get ready for Her!"

"No name?" Rachel shouted in Quinn's ear and Quinn laughed.  
"Her is her name."  
"Her?" Quinn laughed at Rachel's expression.  
"First time she played, her sister just pointed at her and said you'll have to be happy with Her."  
"And it kind of stuck." Quinn laughed and Rachel couldn't help but laugh as well. It was a ridiculous name after all.

Santana smiled and put on the headphones. Well, she put them on sideways, so only one ear was covered and then she started spinning. A heavy beat with a Latin air came on and Rachel drew her lips downwards, looking impressed. She was even more impressed when she looked around and noticed everybody had started dancing. Everybody, including Quinn. She had found a friend with who she had started dancing. Soon enough a guy tapped on Rachel's shoulder. She would usually decline, not wanting to send the wrong signals, but this guy just seemed to want to dance. So she hesitated for a few more moments and then nodded.

He was respectful and put his hands on her waist, without letting them descend to her hips or her ass. Quinn looked at Rachel, ready to step in if the guy stepped out of line but smiled when she recognized the guy as Logan. She lead her dance partner to Rachel and made them switch, so she would be dancing with Rachel and the two men were dancing with one another.

Rachel laughed and followed Quinn's lead. Quinn was usually the male counterpart when she and Santana danced salsa. This time however Rachel had taken it upon herself to dance the part, which threw Quinn a little off balance. She hoped she wouldn't step on Rachel's toes as she's wasn't the most agile person. She worked really hard not to let any of the cheerleaders notice that she was very clumsy. What was bound to happen, happened. She stepped on Rachel's foot. Rachel winced a little but smiled afterwards. Quinn feeling embarrassed smiled and hurried off to the bar.

She wiggled through the crowd and waved at Julia. Julia then presented her with a coke but she scowled at her. Julia then rolled her eyes, remembering Quinn's speech on how bad coca cola was.

* * *

_"You know you can only have about 6 teaspoons of sugar a day, and there are 10 tea spoons in one glass of Cola. After 10 minutes this will cause a devastating 'strike' on the organism and the only cause, by reason of not vomiting, is the phosphoric acid which inhibits the action of sugar. After 20 minutes a leap of insulin levels in bloodstream occurs. The liver converts all the sugar into fat. After 40 minutes the Ingestion of caffeine is finally completed. The eye pupils are expanding. Blood pressure rises, because the liver disposes more sugar into bloodstream. The adenosine receptors get blocked, thereby preventing drowsiness._

_"Julia serve her something else or she won't stop. Her mother scared the living daylights out of her, so she's been reading chemistry books the whole semester. All this to be informed on what she eats. Now please! You know how she is. So get her something else. Water preferably." _

_Santana groaned and quickly poored the coke down the drain. "See Quinn. It's gone." She said and the blonde calmed down. _

* * *

So Julia quickly put an orange juice in front of Quinn urging the blonde to take it. The blonde was going to object. There was a lot of sugar in orange juice as well but she wasn't as adamant about it as she was about coke, so she took it. She drank alcohol with lots of sugar in it after all and never complained, which she knew was paradoxical, but at least with alcohol she had a good time. Whether she drank water of coke, she felt the same.

She took the orange juice and made her way over to Santana. She stood next to her friend until the brunette noticed her. Once Santana did perceive her she smiled widely and dragged the blonde close to her. She put her in front of her and managed the station from behind her back.

"Are you having a good time?" She asked loudly. Quinn nodded shyly and she turned around. They were interrupted by a unknown girl who was fighting with the guard in front of the DJ station. Santana glared and waved her hand, telling the guy she could pass.

Quinn was confused. She never let people pass, unless they had a pass already. On top of that, she didn't know this girl. Santana pushed Quinn gently to the side after she recognized Bay. She seemed as if she had been crying. So Santana spoke into the mike, which she never really used.

"Sorry guys but I'll have to take a small break here." She said and waved at Richie. He made his way to the station and she told him to take over. She made her way down with Bay and followed the girl outside.

"Hey. Are you okay?" She asked getting a little closer to brunette. She noticed a fresh bruise forming on Bay's cheek. "What happened?" Santana asked sounding concerned.

"I got in trouble." She whispered. She was obviously holding back some tears which made Santana sigh.  
"How? What did you do?"

"I- So I might not have been completely truthful to you."  
"Okay." Santana said slowly while chewing the inside of her cheek nervously.

"I might have been selling a bit on the side, not on our territory." She started crying. Santana blew out hot breath trying to control her anger.  
"Are you kidding me?" She shook her head. "Fuck, Bay. Seriously?" She uttered angrily, while grinding her teeth. The backdoor creaked when it opened which startled both of them.

"San?" A all too familiar voice came from behind the door.  
"Quinn." Santana said smiling.

"Are you okay?" She asked eyeing Bay suspiciously. Santana sighed as her gaze softened. She then nodded.  
" I just need to take care of some stuff."

"Tonight?" Santana could already sense Quinn's mood changing. She knew the blonde would be pissed if she left now, but she had to figure out how to help Bay. She couldn't just not help. She had already been beaten up once, which was most probably a warning. She had to get to the bottom of this. "I-" She stammered while approaching the blonde.

"I'm sorry."  
"You asked me to change my plans and now you're just leaving?" Santana sighed while closing her eyes. She nodded and the blonde was angry. "You're unbelievable."  
"I'm sorry okay? This really can't wait. She's in trouble." She said discreetly. Quinn ran her hand through her hair and looked up. Of course at this particular moment Rachel had to show up, which made Santana groan internally out of frustration.

"What's going on guys?" She asked sounding bubbly. Santana now groaned externally while swinging her head up.  
"Santana's bailing." Quinn said coldly not even making up an excuse for her friend. She was upset. She did this more often than not and it infuriated her.

"Quinn." Santana snapped.  
"We're going home Rachel. Unless you have something in mind?"  
"We could go to my place since it's only 10pm." She suggested. Santana took hold of Quinn's hand and dragged her with her. She stopped walking when they were far enough so the other two couldn't hear them.

"I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you-" She pleaded with a much softer voice, one she reserved for the blonde only. Quinn looked away and huffed.

"It doesn't matter San." She mumbled shuffling with her feet.  
"Don't be mad." Santana tried jesting but Quinn glowered at her.  
"Why not? You always do this."  
"Not always…"

"It doesn't matter okay? I'm just annoyed right now, I'll get over it." She said trying to sound indifferent.  
"It does matter. Honestly, I wanted to spend the night just the two of us, but you brought Rachel and then-"  
"I had plans with Rachel, Santana! You just barged in and expected me to drop everything for you, which I know I did but- Agh! And don't give me that crap about just the two of us when you're about to go off with someone else. I too would've liked a moment with my best friend alone so we could catch up, but- whatever." She said walking on further.

Bay had heard half of the conversation since she had approached them and said carefully "Look Santana if I'm messing up a date with your girlfriend I-"  
"I'm not her girlfriend." Quinn said defensively.  
"Oh. Sorry, it's 'cause you guys seemed- okay." She whistled. Santana rolled her eyes and was about to address Quinn again but the blonde had already linked her arms with Rachel.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school okay?" She said and started marching off.  
"Goodbye." Santana huffed swaying her arms. "Fuck sakes." She mumbled under her breath and then addressed Bay.

"So, what's up? What do you need from me?"  
"They offered me a deal. If I got them 2000 dollars tonight they would leave me alone."  
"And what? You think I have 2000 dollars in my pocket?"  
"No, no I have half. I didn't come to you for money. You know them, you've made deals with them before right?" She tried.  
"Yeah." Santana grunted.  
"I need someone to vouch for me. Please help me out?" She asked desperately.

"You've got some nerve. I'll help you, but you got to stop dealing on their turf! You can get killed because of that kind of stuff!" She insisted. "I can't fucking believe you're making me do this." She grumbled walking heavily over the street. "And we don't even know this will work! You have half-"

"Tell them I'll get it by-"  
"Tell them? Oh no, I'll be there for the formalities as your voucher or whatever, but you're telling them. I'll vouch for you, but you better not get me killed Bay." She said and the brunette nodded tearing up again. Santana halted and looked the auburn haired girl. Her eyes were puffy and she fear written all over her complexion.

She then hugged her and whispered "It'll be okay." Even though Bay was frustrating her with the mistakes she had made, she couldn't help but have a soft spot for her. She was like her. She knew very well, she had a good explanation for selling on Marlo's side of the city, probably money related. She didn't ask why, but she knew she must've been in trouble in a different kind of way to dare such a thing. So she had compassion for the girl.

* * *

They turned the corner and halted in front of Marlo's well known pub. Santana sighed nervously and grasped onto the material of Bay's jacket to drag her with. They entered and the bar was nearly empty, as it should be.

She cleared her voice and 3 of the fair haired guys looked up. There was a woman as well, with red hair. They were Irish. They stood up and reached for their guns but she quickly raised her hands in defense.

"We're here to clear some stuff up. We're not looking for any trouble." She said knowing that they knew who she belonged to, who they both belonged to. So two of them sat back down but one stood up and made his way over to the brunettes.

Santana swallowed deep and breathed heavily.

"Okay lasses." He said with a heavy Irish accent. It was rare for them to still have Irish accents as most of them were just of Irish descend, but this guy must've just immigrated. He must've been a distant relative.

"So, I heard that my friend here didn't comply to the rules." She said nervously. "I'm here to make things right and to vouch for her. If she goes in the wrong again, it'll be on my head." She said formally and the middle aged man nodded.

"All right. Now may I ask, why such a young thing as yourself is vouching for her, and your elder isn't here?" Santana looked nervously at Bay urging her to answer.  
"I told him, but he would not stand for me." She stammered. The man laughed and shook his head.

"I tell you, you Latinos have no honor, respect or sense of loyalty." Santana nodded and jabbed Bay in her side so she would also nod. Best thing now was to agree, they were in no position to start a discussion. "So be it then. Give me the money and we'll call it quits." He said and Santana pursed her lips.

"Here's a thousand." He was about to object but she added desperately "Please, it's all she has for now. She'll have it in a week. If she doesn't it'll be on both of our heads." She stated but he wasn't pleased.

"This was not the agreement."  
"So I'm here to make a new agreement. We wouldn't want a war over a simple minded girl's dead body, would we?" She dared and he sniggered.  
"One week, ay."

"One week." Santana said confidently. It worked. He nodded and took the thousand. She sighed in relief and departed respectfully.

"You better have the money by then Bay." She said breathing out heavily as they made their way home.  
"I will, I promise."  
"I can't believe Greg left it to me to vouch for you. Me! I'm not even a senior. I don't have any control. If we get harmed, I'm not sure who will care. We're expendable in these situations. Fuck!"

* * *

Santana sat in her room and decided to go for a walk. She was making her way over to Quinn's house. She thought the blonde would for sure be home by now, but she wasn't. The window was closed. The blonde would sleep with her window open till as late as beginning over December. Just as she was about to wonder why the blonde wasn't home, as it was past midnight, her car drove into the driveway. She watched the blonde walk out, well technically tumble out. She must've tripped over the rock that was sticking out. On top of that she was wearing heels. She sighed and leaned against the building she was standing next to. She had let her down tonight. But what was she supposed to do? Greg wouldn't vouch for Bay and she didn't have the money. To strike a deal you needed someone to vouch for you, but she knew the blonde wouldn't understand, especially since she didn't know Bay. Santana had never spoken to Quinn about Bay, she had only met her a couple weeks prior to this moment. For some reason she didn't want to either. Bay and Quinn had nothing to do with one another. Just like Rachel had nothing to do with Santana. They were from two different worlds and she knew Quinn would notice Santana's interest in the auburn haired girl.

And when she did she'd have to explain why. She couldn't explain that she liked the girl based on the fact that they understood one another. No, Quinn wouldn't like it. Or maybe she would, which somehow was worse. She vowed that she would spend more time with Quinn. They had been growing apart and it was agonizing to Santana. She knew it was of her own making too, but the blonde seemed happy. So maybe she was happy without her too? She kicked herself for having a pity party. She wasn't like that. She was confident and striking. She didn't wonder if her best friend still liked her, if she still considered her important. No, she wasn't like that. Quinn's birthday was next week. That would be the perfect weekend to spend together. She was looking forward to it. They had planned a BBQ with all their friends, even some of the cheerleaders were invited, but the night before her birthday, she would spend it with Santana and all their 'old' friends. No cheerleaders, just them.

* * *

**Okay this chapter was really hard to write. I hope you guys liked it…?**

**Thank you for the reviews and the favorites/follows, it means so much to me. Please review, they're like tiny little boosts of motivation for me to write. Next chapter will be a real treat with lots of Quinntana rmc!**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_November 2006- Boston_

Quinn was looking for Rachel's bathroom since she had gotten lost yet again in the mansion. She groaned out of frustration, her orientation had never been up to point. She didn't want to call for the brunette, that would just be embarrassing. Especially after Rachel had to explain her how to get to the upstairs bathroom 3 times. They were doing renovations in the downstairs bathroom so Rachel had sent the blonde upstairs. She had said to take the stairs to the right wing and then take the 5th door to the left. The blonde got confused on the way and was now lost. She was being very impolite and opening random doors as she made her way through the corridor. She was desperate. She finally did find a bathroom, although she wasn't sure this was the one the brunette had meant. Well, it was a bathroom after all so she decided to go in. After she was done she washed her hands but couldn't find a hand towel. She found some paper towels meant for make-up removal however, so she just used those. When she threw them away she noticed a pregnancy test in the garbage can. She widened her eyes and picked it up. She was well aware what she was doing was invasive and a total breach of her friend's privacy, but she couldn't help herself. She then took hold of the box which was also in the trashcan and realized the test was positive.

Rachel had two dads, so this test could only be hers. She frowned her brows though, because Rachel had been drinking alcohol about two weeks ago. Then again she could've gotten pregnant after that. However, she had gotten a little chubbier lately, which, if it was from the baby, could only have manifested after a good couple of weeks. And a pregnancy test rarely worked right after one gets pregnant, 6 days at the earliest. Most women only find out when they've missed a period. Quinn started twitching her foot, something she did when she was nervous.

She sighed and was conflicted. She decided not to say anything and magically found her way back downstairs. The brunette was laying on the couch with a glass of white wine in her hand. Rachel liked to drink wine when she was home. She would never do such a thing at parties, because most of the girls would get cocktails. She didn't want to fall out of the pack. Not even for something as frivolous as wine. Quinn, who had decided not to say anything and let the brunette come to her in her own time, decided not to let it go after all. She knew she would probably get kicked out by Rachel for betraying her trust and invading her private life, but maybe she could knock some sense into the brunette before that happened. She hoped nothing harmful had already happened to the fetus.

"You shouldn't be drinking." She scowled while she sat on the armrest of the couch. Rachel looked up at her with a quizzical look on her face.  
"What?" Rachel said lightheartedly but the doorbell rang. She made her way up, after putting the wineglass on the glass surface of the coffee table. Quinn grunted a little and picked up the glass of wine so she could put a napkin under it.  
'_Who would buy a coffee table like this? It's only made to make glass circles on them. What a waste.'_

"She'll damage this whole house." She muttered under her breath. She heard a rather heated discussion at the door and quickly made her way to the hallway. She was afraid it was some guy trying to get in. Obviously she was overreacting, but she had seen these things on the news. Just random people breaking in and taking the whole house hostage.

"Tommy, go away." Rachel said to a young looking guy. He must've been about 14 or something. She closed the door on him but he kept knocking on the door. Rachel sighed and she seemed upset.

"Are you okay?" Quinn asked but Rachel didn't answer. She only left Tommy behind the door and made her way into the living room. She resumed her previous position and picked up the glass of wine.  
"I already told you, you shouldn't be drinking that." Rachel seemed annoyed.  
"Why not?"  
"You know-" The guy who had been knocking on the front door and found his way around back and started knocking on the large floor to ceiling windows.

"Come on Rach-"  
"For fuck sakes!"

"Why don't you tell Finn to just fuck off?!" He yelled his voice getting muffled by the glass.  
"Tommy." Rachel sighed and slid open the door to her backyard. "Give me a second Quinn." She exited and dragged the boy over to the barbeque which was a bit further from the house so Quinn wouldn't hear.

"You deserve-"  
"Stop. Okay? I can't do this with you again. I'm sorry. And you can't keep stalking me like this. Fuck, Tommy!" She said sounding frustrated.  
"So that's it?"  
"Yeah." Rachel said biting her lip and looking into the distance.  
"You're lying."  
"So what?"

* * *

"You went through my trash?!"

"I'm sorry! It's not like I was looking for it. I just saw it and well I figured since you were living with 2 men that it could only be yours."  
"Well spotted!"  
"Can you please put down the glass of alcohol. It's harmful to the fetus."

Rachel sighed "Yeah I know- I just- maybe if I drank enough the problem would take care of itself."  
"That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard!"  
"What am I supposed to do Quinn? I can't have a baby." She croaked out, she was trying to control her breathing, but it was of no use. She then started crying and crying turned into sobbing. Quinn sighed deeply and glided over to her friend to envelope her in a hug.

"Please don't tell me you've been doing this a lot. How long -" She said pointing to the brunette's belly.  
"About 6 weeks."  
"And you never stopped drinking?" Rachel looked ashamed but she was desperate. She couldn't go to planned parenting. She didn't want to face the picket line of women screaming at her, telling her she was a murderer. She just wasn't ready for a baby though. She didn't know if giving it up for adoption would be an option for her. What if she couldn't do it? What if it would be too hard? Keeping the baby however meant she would never fulfil her dreams. On top of that she would probably be a horrible mother. She knew drinking was stupid, but she was panicking all the time. She just wanted to pretend it wasn't happening, and the alcohol helped. She wanted to tell Quinn all of this, but how would she understand. Quinn didn't seem like the kind of girl that would accept abortion as an option.

"I don't know what to do."  
"You need to stop drinking." Rachel started sobbing even more. "Look if you want to have an abortion, do it somewhere where it's safe. Don't do it this way. What if the baby survives but it's born with fetal alcohol syndrome? It'll have a very difficult life. Just stop." She stated and Rachel's lip trembled. She was surprised that the blonde was so open-minded after all. She looked down trying to swallow the lump that was stuck in her throat.

"Quinn, I'm so scared."  
"I know."

* * *

"Feliz Cumpleaños! Don't worry baby you'll get a real cake tomorrow, but I felt we should at least have some cake tonight too." Julia said placing a tiny cake with on candle in front of Quinn.  
"It's not my birthday yet. We've still got like 5 hours to go." She stated but Julia slapped her shoulder playfully.  
"Hush." She said strolling back into the kitchen.  
"Yes _baby_, hush." Santana said mocking her sister's voice and accent. Quinn scowled at her playfully. "Make a wish." Santana then added and Quinn laughed.

"I'll make a wish tomorrow."  
"Why? Come on Quinn, two wishes!"  
"It won't count, it's not my birthday yet."  
"Don't worry, we won't tell the Gods of candle wishing." She teased and Quinn rolled her eyes. She blew out the candle and made a wish.

Julia came in with a knife to cut the cake. Willy was already sliding his finger across the frosting which made Julia scold him.

"If you want to keep that finger you better remove it." He quickly shoved his hands under the table and she started cutting the cake in more or less equal pieces.

She put the biggest piece in front of Quinn. The blonde was going to object but Santana put her hand on Quinn's thigh.  
"Stop. A little chocolate won't hurt you." Quinn looked at her friend and bit her lip nervously.  
"I'll have to go on diet next week if you guys keep doing this to me."  
"Quinn, I promise I'll come and help you make all of these super healthy dishes, if you eat however you want the next two days."

"I always eat however I want. I just like healthy food." She pouted.  
"You're obsessed more like."

After they finished their cake, Julia came out with the Tequila.

"Are you sure?" Raymond, her boyfriend, said to her.  
"She's turning 16, it's tradition in our family. Besides, in Europe most kids can drink when they're 16. Better that she does it here, where it's safe." She said winking at Santana. Santana laughed nervously. She loved living with her sister. Sometimes though she wondered if social services found out about her distinct parenting, if she would still be living with the older brunette. Thankfully they didn't come here very often. They were afraid of these neighborhoods. Funny how by the turn of one corner, you could encounter a whole different neighborhood. Quinn lived in the nicer part of town, but at the edge of it, 4 streets from Santana's house to be exact. This wasn't the worst part of town though, but it started here. When Santana was still living with her parents, she lived right across from Quinn.

Julia served all 6 people that were sitting at the table. She sat on Raymond's lap and even filled up Maureen's glass.

"No, no Julia-"  
"Oh come on! I miss Tango Maureen." She said referring to the girl's excessive dancing when she was intoxicated.  
"But I'm always the only one that dances."  
"I'll dance with you." Quinn reassured which seemed to brighten her up.

Half a tequila bottle later they had started playing drinking games.

"So Quinn does the carpet match the drapes?" Quinn started giggling nervously which wasn't allowed in the game 'Questions'. She had to drink. The more she drank, the more she laughed and therefore repeated the whole cycle. She was starting to be hopelessly drunk, since she was nearly empting the bottle on her own. The rest had been able to answer the questions truthfully without laughing before they answered or hesitating to answer.

"Yes." She said laughing again which made her drink again. Santana shook her head. "Okay my turn." The blonde said and turned to Santana.

"How many girls have you slept with in one night?" She asked trying to hold in her laugh. Santana didn't hesitate but she did scowl at her friend.

"One. Right, Willy. When did you have your first wet dream?"

"When I was 11." Santana's eyes widened.  
"11?" Willy shrugged.

A couple more drinks later they had opened a bottle of wine. At this point nor Julia or Raymond cared that minors were drinking this much. They were too drunk to object.

"Another!" Quinn yelled swaying up her arms. She leaned over the table and took hold of the wine bottle which she then later cradled. Santana laughed hard and laid her head in the crook of her friend's shoulder. She sighed comfortably as the alcohol had started making her sleepy.

"Stay awake you big lesbian!" Her sister said which made Santana frown. 'Big lesbian' echoed in her mind, she shook her head and rested it back onto Quinn's shoulder. Why did she always have to be identified as that, and by her sister of all people.

After a good while Willy and Maureen had settled on the couch in the living room and Julia had crawled up the stairs. Santana had now woken up and was bright awake. She looked at the clock which said 1h28am. The light was hurting her eyes though. Quinn was babbling to herself about the science of light and the miracle of a candle which made Santana chuckle a little. The blonde had managed to poor wine all over her.

"It's your birthday. Happy birthday Quinn." But the blonde kept babbling to herself."That's going to leave a stain." Santana deplored. It was painful to look at, such a beautiful top ruined. She took Quinn's hand and lead her upstairs.

"My feet smell. These shoes were really not the greatest option." Quinn mumbled while they both helped each other up the stairs.

"You should get yourself cleaned up then." She said pushing the brunette through the bathroom door as she tried to keep herself balanced as well. "Okay I'm going to leave you at your own devices, please don't drown." She said still feeling the alcohol swiveling through her head. "Wow." She added feeling the affect it had on her.

She stumbled into her bedroom and onto her bed. She looked at her ceiling for a moment and then kicked off her heels which had pained her all night.

After about 15 minutes Santana was getting slightly nervous that the blonde hadn't made a sound. So she got up swiftly and made her way to the bathroom.

"Quinn?" Santana knocked on the bathroom door which was slightly ajar. She didn't want to look inside but she was afraid the blonde might've fallen asleep. She was only going to soak her feet, so what was taking so long?

"Yeah." She heard Quinn giggle. She then heard the water gush around and frowned.  
"Are you taking a bath?" Santana couldn't help but giggle too. She stumbled a little from one foot to the other, not being able to stay balanced. She peeked inside as the alcohol erased her social boundaries.

There Quinn was sitting in the bathtub with her bra and panties on. She started laughing.  
"What in the hell?" She said holding onto the doorknob so she wouldn't fall forward.

"San! So I soaked my feet, because I was cold too and well I got wine on my toes and they smell, but then the water was so warm and now I'm sitting in it. It's nice." Quinn slurred through her sentences. Santana was as drunk as Quinn was but she still managed to take a towel out of the cupboard and hold it out for the blonde to walk into. The blonde huffed a little but stood up. She tripped over the edge of the bathtub and fell in Santana's arms. The brunette wasn't really able to steady the blonde so they both stumbled back, as the blonde's feet dragged over the floor and they both ended on the toilet. Luckily the top was down.

They were both giggling and Santana wrapped the towel around Quinn. She then made them both stand up and headed for the bedroom where she sat down on the bed. Quinn tried to compose herself, still laughing.

When she came out of the bathroom and into the bedroom Santana had changed into some shorts and a t-shirt. Even though she had just helped the blonde out of the bathtub she traced her body. She felt herself getting a little nervous. There were still droplets of water that were gliding down her arms and legs and the end of her hair strands stuck together.

Quinn was still wobbling and laughing. It was intoxicating. She had ended up sitting across the brunette.

"Do you remember when we used to have sleepovers and you wouldn't sleep in my bed because you had a whole speech about why the comforter wasn't hydrating enough for your skin. Even then you were smart and like peculiar." The brunette smiled and Quinn blushed at the girl's comments. Santana made the mistake to mention how much she liked this Quinn better, the one she knew when they were alone.

"What?"  
"You know, when you're not around those stupid cheerleaders. You're way more fun." She stated and Quinn's laughter died.  
"Stupid cheerleaders? I'm one of them remember." Santana snorted.  
"Oh yeah."  
"We're not all bad-"  
"Oh please."  
"Stop interrupting me! I'm getting really annoyed at your side way comments." She mumbled angrily. Santana furrowed her brows as she started to feel angry too.  
"Why do you even like them? They're all stuck up bitches." Quinn widened her eyes.  
"Woaw Santana, you really have the hipster's guide to high school memorized don't you?"  
"Oh go f-"  
"You think you're so cool with the 'three points' and having a double life out of high school. You think you're so above them don't you?"  
"Quinn-"  
"Let me finish. You're just as bad as them, you judge other people as much as those stuck up bitches do. And by the fucking way, I'm one of those stuck up bitches."  
"You're different, kind of." Quinn raised an eyebrow at her comment.  
"Yeah? You know, for someone who doesn't like the fact that they have prejudice, you sure have plenty of your own."

"I never said that, _you_ said it right now. Which means you admit to the fact that cheerleaders are prejudiced."  
"No, I didn't- I - I know you think that. It's all you do lately! You only nag about how bad my new friends are. Well, I like them, not all of them, but-"  
"Don't you ever get tired of defending me?"  
"No, I don't! I'll admit, being your best friend isn't the easiest thing to be, but I would never betray you like that."

"Betray me? Oh, I know you won't betray me, not in that way anyways."  
"And what's that supposed to mean?"  
"It means that right now, you're changing! And maybe you don't even realize it, but slowly you'll start becoming one of them and our friendship will die. It'll die because you won't be the Quinn that I know. And you won't see me as the friend _you_ know. We'll grow apart and we won't even need a falling out, we won't even need one of us to betray the other, because we'll slowly start being strangers to one another! And I'll be the weird childhood friend you won't believe you were ever friends with. A low life!"

"I can't believe you think that little of me! You think I'm that easy to turn-"  
"Yeah, actually."  
"You make it sound as if I have no free will in the matter!"  
"Oh no! I think you have ample free will! _You're_ the one turning yourself, you don't need them to do that for you."

Quinn was getting restless while Santana stood up and went further. The blonde followed her lead and stood up as well.  
"You want to be a prejudiced asshole who can rule the hallways and put down anyone she wants, but deep down, you'll still be the sad clumsy and very sheltered little girl you've always been!" Santana shouted as she approached Quinn.

"You're such a fucking bitch." Their faces were close and Quinn wanted to slap her. Instead, she kissed her. She cupped her face and kissed her hard and violently. She shoved her against the wall and attacked the brunette's lips. Santana wrapped her arms around Quinn's hips and with alcohol fueling her actions she turned them around and pushed her harshly against the wall, while her hand reached for Quinn's thigh. She heaved it and wrapped Quinn's leg around her waist.

Quinn moaned loudly as she felt Santana press against her while she sucked aggressively on the blonde's tongue. Her breathing was erratic. She then tangled her hands in the brunette's hair and pushed Santana deeper into her, which most likely bruised her face. The brunette's tongue dragged a thin line of wetness after she had turned Quinn's face to focus on the blonde's neck. They both moaned when Quinn cupped Santana's ass for more pressure. She couldn't believe how badly the throbbing between her legs had become.

She then pushed the brunette off of her which confused Santana. Her confusion ended swiftly when the blonde kept pushing her backwards until she fell on the bed. Her towel that had somehow stayed in place was now being kneaded by Santana's fingers as Quinn crawled on top of her and straddled her. She kissed the brunette again while Santana wholeheartedly wrapped both arms around Quinn to keep her close. Her heart was thumping. She knew somewhere in the back of her mind that she shouldn't be doing this, but her center was shouting louder than her brain was. When Quinn started sucking on Santana's pulse point the brunette nearly lost it. She felt her center grow hot and wet with every swivel, with each breath the blonde breathed out.

She reached under the blonde's towel and cupped her ass. She could feel that the blonde was still wearing the wet underwear she had bathed in. She raised her knee to put pressure on the blonde's center and as she did the blonde looked into the brunette's eyes for the first time since they had started making out. It somehow stopped her from doing anything but stare into those dark eyes. She could feel the brunette's knee approaching her warmth. When she finally did make contact she screwed her eyes shut and chocked out a moan. It was a desperate moan, one she had been suppressing for some time.

She grasped the hem of Santana's shirt and pulled hard. She didn't mean to take it off completely, she just wanted Santana's bare flesh. Nor could she have taken it off on her own. No. Santana had gladly extended her arms so her shirt could be removed. Quinn halted her movements for a second again, but more dramatically this time, and looked at the Santana's bare chest. She looked at it and breathed in carefully as if she didn't want to disturb the picture she was looking at. Her heart had not stopped racing, it only became worse. Santana put her hand under Quinn's chin so the blonde would look at her and there was no more anger or hastiness. She kissed the blonde tenderly and slowly at first. She smiled into the kiss and they both paused for a moment to look into each other's eyes. Quinn simpered and rested her head against Santana's. The brunette massaged Quinn's waist and kissed her lips again. Quinn followed her lead and let the brunette discard her towel. She then let her carefully pull down the straps of her soaked bra and then let her suck on her collarbone. She moaned loudly, massaging the brunette's scalp while pushing her closer into her bosom.

What had started out as heated and angry had now softened into passion. It might have slowed down slightly before but now the lust was undeniably present. Santana hungrily took off Quinn's bra so both her and the blonde's chest pressed against one another.

She found Quinn's lips and let her lips graze across the blonde's mouth while her hands skimmed across Quinn's legs. Quinn couldn't take it, she need her now.

"San-" She said breathlessly and for the first time that night the brunette let doubt into her actions. "Please." Quinn said desperately while arching her back. Even if the brunette's mind was now talking endlessly to her, she didn't listen. She wanted Quinn and she could see the blonde wanted her so badly too.

"Please." She said again, although it came out more as a moan. So the brunette obliged and let her hand which had been stroking the blonde's stomach descend to where the blonde wanted her. She could feel the pool of warmth connect with her fingertips. She cupped Quinn's center which made the blonde moan in pleasure and wrap her hands tighter around Santana's neck.

Santana slowly took off Quinn's underwear and petted the inside of her thighs. "God I want you so badly." She groaned before plunging in. Quinn cried out lightly and Santana picked up her pace all the while keeping her gaze on Quinn's eyes. When she flicked at Quinn's clit, the blonde dug her head in the pillow while shutting her eyes and letting out a deep moan.

Santana didn't want to leave the blonde's eyes, but was amused she could put the blonde in such a state. She saw the opportunity to increase the blonde's pleasure and she took it. She leaned down and took the pink, and hard nipple into her mouth and played with it. The blonde mewled. She had started arching her back up and down according to Santana's pace all the while moaning consistently.

When Santana reached up and started kissing the blonde's throat Quinn first complained, but then she nibbled on Quinn's earlobe which made the blonde utter with a high pitched voice "Oh my God, you're going to kill me."

Santana lead Quinn's hand to her own delight as she couldn't take it anymore. Quinn smiled and gladly rubbed Santana's slit. She slid her hand inside her underwear and without a build up, without teasing the brunette, she glided in two fingers.

"Fuck!" The brunette yelped resting her forehead on the blonde's.  
"You have some catch up to do." Quinn said breathing heavily as she stopped the brunette's hand for a moment.  
"Oh don't worry, I'll get there in time-" She said and her sentence ended in a moan because Quinn couldn't help but curl her fingers. Santana laughed at how Quinn didn't take her cocky bullshit when they were doing this. It then hit her a little. They were doing this! But Quinn's smile and more importantly Quinn's eyes convinced her not to stop, not to _ever_ stop. So she smiled back tenderly, before moaning at the blonde's touches.

* * *

**Okay so there's the Quinntana moment you guys were promised :) Hopefully you all liked it. Like I said before, the reason why the buildup to the kind of 'relationship' they have going now isn't as big here is because I'm jumping in at a certain point in time (there will be flashbacks). I promise there is still plenty of Angst to come ;)**

**Oh and this is not a friendship story, it's Quinntana romance in the end, but not right away obviously. Thanks for the reviews/follows/favorites! It means so much to me. All mistakes are mine since I don't have a betareader, so bare with me =/  
**

**I always appreciate feedback so please leave me some comments**!


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Her mouth was dry and she was pretty sure something heavy was sitting on her forehead. She touched it and realized it was just a hangover. She sighed deeply and stretched. Santana was spooning her which she had realized as she was stretching since she couldn't stretch properly. The brunette sighed and buried her neck further into the blonde's shoulder.

Quinn thought she should say something. Now that the alcohol had worn off she knew exactly what had happened and what could happen. She didn't though, she enjoyed being spooned and just rested comfortably in the brunette's embrace.

She hadn't counted on it being so hot in Santana's room however. The heat was probably what woke her up in the first place, she wasn't used to sleeping so closely to someone else. When Santana and her slept in the same bed they usually both stayed at either side of the bed, not touching one another. This however was completely different. Here she was laying in Santana's arms after they had sex. This particular reflection made Quinn widen her eyes and purse her lips feeling flustered.

She first started stirring a little trying to find a position that seemed to be less hot and more comfortable. It didn't work however. Santana had now started waking up and as if she could read the blonde's mind she turned around untangling herself from Quinn. Quinn relaxed a little. She looked underneath the blanket's and perceived she was still naked.

"Are you awake?" She whispered breaking the silence after a few minutes. Santana turned around again and place her hand on Quinn's bare hip.  
"Uhu." She mumbled kissing the blonde's shoulder. At that Quinn froze and her heart started beating fast. She wasn't sure what last night had meant for Santana. "Pass me the glass of water and the aspirin, since you're not using it. My head is dying." She mumbled and Quinn leaned up grasping both the glass and aspirin. She gave it to Santana after she spilled a little bit of the water on the duvet as she still felt groggy.

Santana groaned as she swallowed deep. "I'm never drinking again." She said after putting down the glass on her bedside table. Quinn peeked over to her and rested her head on her hand. Santana looked at her now and smiled "Hi."

"Hi…"

"How's your head?" Santana whispered stroking Quinn's head while playing with her blonde strands.  
"Okay, I just feel pressure on my temples." Santana nodded and was about to get up. "I'll get an aspirin later." She said holding onto Santana's elbow and the brunette leaned back down.

"…"

"So who's going to break the ice and talk about the massive pink mammal in the room?" She joked which made Santana smile.

"I don't know." She bit her lip nervously. "I don't-I don't regret it, not really. You?"  
"No." Quinn said lightheartedly.  
"I do regret what I said though. I was drunk, I didn't mean it."  
"Yeah you did." Quinn smiled understanding and forgiving the brunette all at the same time. "I'm sorry too about what I said."  
"You're just saying that because I said it first." Santana chuckled and silence befell them again. Quinn leaned up and kissed the brunette. Santana who at first was slightly taken by surprise now kissed her back gently.

"There. Now we can talk about this without it being so awkward." Quinn chuckled and Santana laughed.  
"Yeah." Santana let out a breath feeling relieved.  
"I liked it." Quinn confessed smirking timidly.  
"Really?" Santana teased tracing a line on Quinn's stomach which made the blonde yelp. "Ticklish? You weren't ticklish last night… I was wondering about that." Santana smirked.  
"Stop. We should talk about this first." Quinn said trying to sound more serious.  
"First? What are you planning?"  
"Nothing!" Quinn said with a high pitched voice. She was flustered and added "Sorry I didn't- I" Santana put her hand on the blonde's shoulder and squeezed.  
"Sorry. I liked it too. I mean -like you're my best friend, but - and I love you- but I - you know?"

"I don't think that was an actual sentence, but I did manage to grasp where you're going with this." Quinn grinned. "Look, don't worry. It's not like we're into each other now that we've slept together." Quinn said swallowing deep.  
"Right." Santana said with a high pitched voice.

"And I know that we had fun and that's all. A _lot_ of fun." Quinn laughed and Santana felt more and more relieved. "And I know that I can do that with you, you would never disrespect me, you know, by telling people all about this or my body or-" Quinn rambled nervously.  
"Quinn. Of course I would never do that. Stop…"

"So…what do we do? Act like it never happened?"Quinn asked her not really wanting to act like nothing happened. If anything, she wanted to do it again.  
"No, I don't want that, unless you do?"  
"No, no. I don't." Quinn said laughing nervously. She breathed in deeply. "So, I was okay last night?" Quinn smiled shyly and Santana smiled widely while she bobbed her head to the side.  
"Are you kidding? You were amazing." Santana said her eyes lingering on Quinn's lips. Quinn bit her lips which made Santana breath in deeply. She approached the brunette's face closely. "You know we could-"

"Guys, let's go! I need help setting up." Julia said barging in. "Seriously, Santana!?" She said covering her eyes but then she uncovered them. "Oh my God Quinn?!" She looked baffled at the naked blonde as Quinn tried to cover herself with the duvet.

Santana quickly got up not caring that her sister saw her naked as Julia looked up at the ceiling. "Okay _Julia_, can you get out? We'll be there in a second."

"I made breakfast." She said keeping her eyes on the ceiling and let Santana close the door on her. Quinn traced Santana's body and as before, she wanted her. She looked down at her own hands, deploring that last night would probably be the first and last time the brunette and her could be that close. Any repeats of last night would qualify them as friends with benefits, which actually didn't sound so bad to Quinn, but she knew Santana would hate the idea. Then again maybe she wouldn't?

"Are you okay?" Quinn heard the brunette say. Santana sat down on the bed putting the duvet around her shoulders and poking at Quinn's boobs.  
"I'm fine." Quinn shrieked putting her arms before her breasts and tried to hide her private parts.  
"What? I got a pretty good look at them last night, besides it's only flesh, nothing to be embarrassed about." Santana said laughing which made Quinn scowl at her. She turned her back to the brunette and wormed her way over to the other side of the bed. "Come on." Santana said crawling over to her friend.

"Not fair. You said you wouldn't talk about my body."  
"I thought you meant to other people and in a bad way. There is nothing wrong with me admiring such beauty." She said and the blonde turned around, her hair covering her face which made Santana reach out to brush Quinn's hair out of her face.

"Beauty hu?" Quinn simpered then kissed the brunette's lips gently. Santana let out a audible sigh. She then groaned and laid down which confused Quinn. "What's wrong?" Santana looked slightly self-conscious as she covered her face with both hands.

"You're turning me on." She mumbled from behind the mask she had created. For some reason Quinn liked that she could turn on the brunette so easily. She liked having that power. She was special right? Being her best friend and all. Last night must've been more special than any other one night stands the Latina could've had, right? She wanted to ask the brunette desperately, but was afraid of where those questions and feelings were coming from. She couldn't risk finding out. She didn't want to know the answer. She just wanted to stay here, in this moment, where Santana wanted her and they could just be.

Quinn leaned over and kissed the brunette's shoulder which made Santana shiver.

"We should have breakfast." Quinn suggested, but Santana rolled over leaning over Quinn. She kissed the blonde.  
"Uhh-okay." Quinn chuckled and then gladly kissed her back, but a whiny voice in the back of her head was bothering her. Her constant need to label everything, to know what everything meant was getting the better of her. She sighed out of frustration and Santana noticed.

"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing, sorry." Quinn said trying to kiss Santana and silencing that tiny voice in the hooks of her mind.  
"No, what's wrong? You're thinking so loudly, my ears are ringing." Santana said which made Quinn act uncomfortably.  
"I just- I-" Quinn looked past Santana up at the ceiling, not knowing what else to do.

The brunette knew Quinn well. She also knew Quinn was the complete opposite of her. Where the blonde wanted to name things, Santana rather silenced them. She saw the blonde was clearly struggling.

"Look, we didn't do anything wrong. We're having fun right?" Quinn nodded which made her smile. "I liked doing that with you and I know you liked it as well. We had fun and we trust each other to respect the other."

"Yeah." Quinn whispered. The brunette was meeting her half way. Her gut feeling was still sending out signals of distress. Would it happen again? If so, when would it happen again? Could she initiate it anytime now? And what did that mean that she wanted to initiate that? She didn't want to do it with anyone else, so why Santana? The brunette was good looking and, well, she did trust Santana. Maybe that was it, her teenage hormones were acting out and she did it with the person she trusted most.

"Are you doing this because you're horny or are you doing this because you want me?" She couldn't help but ask.  
"I want _you_. Like I told you, I don't really know what will happen or not happen, but just for the record, I want you. I trust you and I like doing that with you. You're hot and you know me and we trust each other."

Trust, that's what it was. Trust and hormones, and fun of course. She smiled. She leaned up and pecked the brunette's lips.

* * *

"Thanks for the waffles Julia. They're amazing with vanilla syrup." Quinn moaned delightfully. Santana smiled and forked her own waffles.

"You're welcome. Will you get the boxes with plastic plates in the garage after you've finished?" She asked Quinn and the girl nodded. She took a big final bite, pushing everything into her mouth and headed for the door. "I didn't mean to chase you away honey, I just-" but Quinn waved and was already opening the door to the garage. When the door closed Julia sighed and put down her freshly washed plate down noticeably.

Santana raised an eyebrow and eyed her sister.

"Are you okay?" She asked but Julia was shaking her head. She looked at Santana angrily.  
"Oh I'm fine. Are you okay? Did you fall on your head while you were drunk last night or are just plain stupid and reckless?!" she hissed. Santana widened her eyes and stood up defensively.  
"What are you talking about?!"

"I'm talking about naked Quinn, in _your_ bed!" she bit piercingly. She was speaking silently but it was as if she was shouting louder than Santana had ever heard. She crossed her arms.  
"I don't know what crawled up your ass this morning, but that's my business."  
"Your business? That's Quinn! Do you get that?!"  
"Yeah I get that. What I don't get is what you care so much?"

Julia was grinding her teeth and grasping the counter viciously. "I care because she's like a sister to me. You have no idea what you're doing to her."  
"What _I'm_ doing to her? What makes you so sure she's not doing anything to me? And what am I? Your cousin?"  
"You know what I meant, and I'm _sure_ it wasn't her idea."  
"Well that's really nice of you Julia."  
"Did you see the way she was looking at you during breakfast?"  
"Yes, she was smirking because we got caught."

"Oh for fuck sakes Santana-"  
"Look it's fine. Not that it's any of your business, but we talked about it okay?"  
"So what? You just slept with her and that's it? My God! Do you ever think before you act?!"

"You're acting like I raped her. She's my best friend. We were both drunk and it was consensual. It's not like I took advantage, if anything we took advantage of each other since we were both equally intoxicated. We talked about it and we didn't just blame everything on the alcohol you know." Julia raised her eyebrows at that and seemed like she calmed down.

"Wait, are you guys together now?" She said trying to hold in her smile.  
"What? No! We are just having fun." Julia's mood was back to anger. She scoffed at Santana.

"You're just having fun with Quinn?! With _Quinn._"  
"Yeah I know."  
"I can't believe you! She-"  
"She and I are enjoying stuff, okay? I liked doing that with her." Santana said feeling uncomfortable talking about sex with her sister. "We talked and it's fine."

Julia laughed bitterly "You're going to break her heart. Aren't you even afraid of losing your friend? What happens when you sleep with another girl hu? Did you guys talk about boundaries? About exclusivity? Or did you guys just talk about how much fun it was?!"

"Julia." Santana warned trying to hold her cool. "It's not like that okay? We're not in love, no hearts can be broken. And as for other people, we haven't- ugh can you just stop? Everything is fine with her or she would've said so."

"Oh please you can't be that naive-" Julia said but Quinn came back inside.

"Okay so where do I put these?" She said caring around a big dusty box.  
"Here give it to me." Santana smiled helping the blonde with the box. She held onto it tightly and remembered for a small instance the day she first got to Boston. The day she met Quinn. She smiled and put the box down on the table and revisited the memory further until her sister scolded her.

"Don't put that box on the table, it's filthy! Just take the plates out and unwrap them. I just bought them."  
"Where do I put them?"  
"You're useless." She sighed.  
"Can you just tell me where to put them instead of criticizing me?"

Julia paused and regarded her. She did this until Santana started feeling uncomfortable. The whole scene made Quinn feel bemused. She rolled her eyes and picked up the box.

"I'll just go put these in the living room. I wonder if it might rain today, it's looking pretty gray. Look at those prairie clouds." She stated looking curiously outside the window.  
"They predicted it might even snow, but not too much." Santana said and put a hand on the blonde's shoulder while getting another sneer from her sister.

"Is she okay?" Quinn whispered when she was alone with Santana. The brunette shrugged.  
"She's just being oversensitive." Quinn arched an eyebrow but nodded.  
"Well considering she saw her sister naked." Quinn suggested which made Santana chuckle lightly.

"Yeah I probably scarred her for life. Do you want to help me shuffle out the table?"  
"Yeah course." Quinn smiled and already stood at one end of the table. Meanwhile Santana unscrewed the middle part and lifted the extra length from beneath the table. She rested it carefully on the table and let Quinn pull her end. When they nearly pulled the whole table towards her they both burst out in a fit of laughter.

Santana was holding onto the middle part, trying to steady her feet while letting Quinn try again. This time the left part of the table slid backwards and allowed Santana to place the extra part in the middle.

"There." She said sounding a bit out of breathe. Quinn smirked. "What?" Santana asked which made Quinn stop smirking that instant.  
"Nothing." She giggled and then started heading back to the kitchen.  
"No, seriously. What?" Santana tried again and Quinn shrugged as she turned around.  
"Just saw something familiar."

* * *

"What do you think?" Quinn asked having her back turned to Santana. She was wearing a white knitted shirt that she tugged into a yellow skirt. She was just finishing her outfit with a brown belt. She had started braiding her hair in one braid glancing in the mirror at Santana from time to time.

Santana smiled and was fitting her shoes. She was getting lost in the laces of sneakers. She had decided to not wear a dress. She just wanted to be comfortable and at ease. She wanted Quinn to stand out.

"You look amazing Q." She said confidently.  
"God I love that sweater." Quinn murmured smiling as she looked at Santana's sweater.  
"Yeah me too." Santana said looking at her own clothing.  
"It's soft." Quinn added tracing her finger across Santana's shoulder.

The doorbell interrupted their exchange. Quinn retracted her hand and glanced at Santana's bedroom door anxiously. She was never one for big parties. She got lost in them, and she couldn't bear small talk. Well what she defined small talk, she actually liked talking about the weather. She considered it interesting. Some sorts of weather were newsworthy you know! Santana reached out to her and gave her a comforting look.

"You'll be fine. Just be your dashing self. It's just some people from the neighborhood, our friends-  
"Rachel." Quinn added which made Santana cringe but she put up a fake smile.  
"Rachel."

"You promised you'd at least try to be nice."  
"I will try."  
"Santana!" Quinn said sounding irritated.  
"I will, okay?"

They descended together which made Julia suspicious. She sighed feeling aggravated at the teens. They were getting themselves in a right mess. The living room was now full of people who were already picking at the food that was set up. Luckily this was the largest room in the house so it could fit the 20 guests that were expected. Well 20…more or less.

"Happy birthday!" Jane said hugging Quinn tightly. "So how do you feel?"  
"You ask me that every year."  
"Indulge me."  
"I feel like I'm 16." This seemed to please the woman.  
"I'm going to get myself some more orange juice."

Her boyfriend stayed in front of Quinn and smiled at her fondly. "I heard you made the cheerleading team."  
"Yeah."  
"Congrats! How is it?"  
"I love it. The coach is interesting though." She said putting it lightly.  
"Well crazy hangs out with crazy, right?" He said which made Quinn's smile falter.  
"Right." She said holding up a simper. Santana made her way over alongside Jane with a bottle of beer.

"Here you go." She said as her fingers lingered when they touched Quinn's hand.  
"Thanks." Quinn said more preoccupied with trying to stay calm. Santana noticed, of course. The blonde hated how easy her friend could detect her mood. Meanwhile more people had arrived, including Bay. Quinn had only met the girl once but Santana seemed to be getting along very nicely with the raven headed girl.

She frowned not knowing what to do with how she was feeling or thinking. She wanted to know who this girl was, and what was it that made her so damn interesting. She felt annoyed. She didn't like her. It did happen sometimes that Quinn didn't like certain people, but this usually happened after she had gotten to know them better. She hadn't even been properly introduced to this girl. Well first impressions were everything. The first time she met this chick Santana had bailed on her when she had altered her plans completely. So yeah Bay wasn't exactly Quinn's favorite person.

"Happy Birthday." Bay said and Quinn smiled insincerely. She then looked at Santana but did not change her expression.  
"I'm going to exchange this beer for some orange juice."  
"What? What about your whole speech on how this orange juice is as bad as coke and-" Quinn knew what Santana was talking about and she wasn't intending on drinking the juice. She just didn't want to stand there and talk to that girl.

"Quinn." Santana said in a hushed voice as the blonde was pouring the juice in a cup. "You're seriously going to drink that?" The brunette asked skeptically and she wanted to prove her wrong, but all the numbers just appeared in her head. She groaned and put the cup down. She headed for the kitchen and opened the fridge to find some water.

"Are you okay?" Santana appeared from behind the corner. She first thought of giving the blonde some space but then it occurred to her she had no idea what for she was giving her friend space. It all seemed a bit too out of the blue.

Quinn was annoyed at herself. She didn't know why this girl was getting under her skin, but Santana was just making a bigger deal out of it. So consequently she started feeling exasperated.

"I'm fine Santana. I just wanted something else to drink."  
"Okay but-" The doorbell rang again.  
"Ah! More guests." Quinn said a bit too enthusiastic for her nature. Santana was wary. This all seemed bizarre! She could sense something happened with Lance when she was getting drinks with Jane but there was no way she was this upset about that. Lance was a tool but he didn't mean anything by it. He didn't know any better.

Some Latin music had started playing which made Santana turn around. People had started dancing, still holding their plates. Some put their plates down and started dancing more vigorously. She smiled, she wanted to dance with Quinn.

"Someone calling your attention?" Quinn muttered but Santana was confused.  
"What?" She smiled but her friend didn't reciprocate the gesture. Santana sighed and tugged at the blonde's hand. She dragged her closer and squeezed her palm. "What's up?"

Quinn looked past Santana, gulping as she saw the black-haired girl dancing on her own. Santana was probably checking her out too before.  
"Hello… Quinn." Santana said waving her hand. This was ridiculous, there was no reason Quinn could hold a grudge that long against someone she barely knew. And what kind of grudge? The girl ruined one night, it's not like she ruined the world. So she sighed and closed her eyes which made Santana even more suspicious.

"Sorry, just a lot of people, some of who I don't know and-" Quinn lied, well maybe not completely. She did get slightly uncomfortable in large groups, but that was not the reason in this case. She knew these people after all so she was completely at ease. Santana eyed her doubtfully.

"Okay, well you're okay. I'm right here. Do you just want to go somewhere and calm down a little?" Quinn smiled at her friend and hugged her spontaneously. Santana, slightly surprised, hugged her back after a second or so. She chuckled and tightened the grip on the blonde's waist. Quinn breathed in and felt herself ease down.

"Thanks."

She then unwrapped herself and headed for the living room, with her glass of water in hand. She put up her best smile and greeted Bay finally.

"Hi."  
"Hi. Are you okay?" She smiled trying to not be annoyed by the sole sound of the girl's voice.  
"Fine, why?"  
"Oh, uhm no reason. You just-" She cleared her throat "So you go to highschool." The girl said not knowing what else to say. Quinn frowned feeling puzzled.  
"Yeah?"  
"Yeah, cool! I did that…" Bay was obviously uncomfortable which made it harder for Quinn to not roll her eyes. Santana joined them and asked Quinn to dance.

The blonde was reluctant but she was scared Santana would ask Bay to dance if she declined, which she didn't want to happen.  
"O-okkay." She stuttered. Santana raised her eyebrows and smiled widely. She twirled her around and danced slowly with her even though the song wasn't particularly slow.

"Are you sure you're okay? You seem awfully uncomfortable. Is this about last night?"  
"What? No, why-is- are you- like-"  
"Relax, I'm just asking." She then looked past Quinn and realized the last time Quinn and Bay met, her friend didn't leave the greatest impression on the blonde. "Is this about Bay?" Quinn seemed flustered as if Santana had discovered a guilty pleasure she had been hiding all along.  
"No, I mean who? I-" Santana raised her brows again and chuckled.  
"It's okay. I realize she didn't really make the best impression of all. She's really nice you know, she was just in trouble." This made Quinn sigh, she didn't want to talk about how nice the girl was.  
"I'm sure she is." Quinn mumbled and Santana felt confused again. Maybe Bay wasn't making her uncomfortable after all. Quinn sighed and rested her shoulder on Santana's.

"What's wrong?" Quinn decided to try to put her feelings aside or at least hide them. Maybe flirting would help her get off the subject.  
"You're turning me on." The blonde whispered and Santana widened her eyes. Quinn smirked trying to control the anxiety she was feeling.  
"Well then." The brunette said and dragged her friend back to the kitchen. It was a good thing the living room was fairly crowded so only a few people noticed them going back and forth between the kitchen and the living room.

Santana pretended to get something from the fridge and then looked past Quinn to see if anyone was looking. No one was, so she pushed the blonde in the pantry and closed the door behind her.

She kissed the blonde passionately which at first baffled Quinn. Though she did tell her friend she was turning her on, and her lips did feel so nice. She let her body take over and almost automatically her hands tangled around the brunette's waist, her nails digging in the girl's soft sweater. She found her way underneath the sweater easily and caressed the skin. She again felt how soft some of the spots around her hips were, they were covered in tiny little invisible hairs. A soft invisible fur, it was subtle and made the spots so soft. They bumped against the rack which was stocked with beans and such. Santana gasped for air in between kissed trying to imprint the taste of the blonde's lips. She had her hands around Quinn's neck dragging her impossibly close as their interaction became feverish. Quinn was feeling dizzy and thought she was going to be sick as her heart was racing so fast. She had never felt so nervous. But this wasn't really nervousness. She couldn't define it. Was this guilt? Or was she just not into Santana right now? Or maybe she was so into Santana her body was reacting in an indefinite way. She gasped for air pushing gently on Santana's hips and rested her head against the brunettes shoulder.

"Fuck." She whispered out of breathe. She didn't swear, but that was the only word that was able to escape her mouth.  
"Fuck? I like this side of you." Santana laughed happily. Quinn chuckled and rubbed her forehead against her friends cheekbones. "Are you okay?"  
"Yeah." Quinn looked up and smiled. She meant it. She was completely okay. Silence fell between them and Santana pushed Quinn's head sideways with her nose. She started gently kissing her neck, up to her ear and down to her collarbone. She could already taste the salt on the blonde's skin.

* * *

"Where have you guys been? I've been holding out the cake for ages!" Julia said angrily. Quinn blushed which made Julia furious. "Oh it's like that." She said looking pointedly at Santana who just shrugged her shoulders. "Right then. I'll go put the candles on the cake. You better be here when I come back."

"Wait! A friend of mine hasn't arrived." Quinn said which made Julia sigh out of frustration.  
" For fuck sakes." She walked away and both teens started giggling. That was pretty much a sign of Julia getting to the peak of her frustration.

"Who are you waiting for?"  
"Rachel." Quinn admitted.  
"Oh." Santana said sounding displeased.  
"Be nice. Please?"  
"She's not even here! I'm not even doing anything."  
"Please, for me?"  
"I-yes! I didn't say anything? Can we please not have this conversation again?"  
"Why not? It didn't end so bad last time." Quinn whispered in the brunette's ear and then laughed.

"Oh it's like that hu?"  
"Uhu. I'm going to call her." Quinn said and then dialed her friend. She didn't answer as quickly as Quinn expected but she did answer eventually.  
"I'm nearly there. Why is this not at your house again?" the brunette sounded out of breathe.  
"Are you okay? Do you want me to come and get you?"  
"No, no." Her voice cracked and the blonde could hear Rachel breathing loudly.  
"Rachel if you're scared."  
"No, I'm fine. I'm here, I think." And right at that moment the bell rung. Quinn frowned and opened the door as she closed her flip phone.

"Hey." She smiled but the brunette had been crying. "Oh God… what happened? Did something happen on the way over here?"  
"No, no. I-" She started crying and Quinn quickly dragged her inside. She kept her at the door as there was a room full of people who she did not want as an audience. "I told him."

* * *

**Hi guys! Sorry it's been so long, I've been very busy. **

**Okay let's answer some questions first: **

** Anna: Yes this is a Quinntana fic. It's a romance (I think it is tagged as a romance no?) and like I said before I'm jumping in at a certain time in their life when they just start kind of messing around with one another, so that's why the build up isn't huge. **

** Guest nr 1 (you guys know who you are I guess) : 'I'm usually all for Quinntana sex but I just have a bad feeling that the sex is just going to complicate everything.' Well that's the point ;) This does happen in life, two friends just decide that they're comfortable doing that and well it ends up complicating things, which is (predictable I know lol) where I'm heading ;)**

** Guest nr 2: 'I still dont understand this, is Santana into Quinn or not ?' Well I mean why would I spoiler you? You'll just have to keep reading and find out as the chapters develop. I can see why it's harder to read Santana. I'm projecting more of Quinn's thoughts than Santana's as Quinn's character is one that overthinks everything and Santana isn't, she just avoids. So whether Santana is or is not into her, she hasn't figured that out or even dared to think about it. **

**I think I answered most people that I couldn't answer in a PM ^^ if not sorry! Leave another review and I'll make sure I'll answer it by next time.**

**Hopefully you all enjoyed this chapter, and are still up for me continuing this story. Thank you all for the story follows, favorites and reviews. You have no idea how much that means to me. It motivates me when I get feedback so please leave a review or just a 1 to 5 star if you don't know what to say. Thanks!**


End file.
